What A Difference A Night Makes
by tinydisk
Summary: What will happen when the events of a novel take place over a single night? Will Elizabeth and Darcy still be able to overcome their prejudice and their pride? A modern P&P with a twist. Apologies for the terrible summary! Just have a go; see what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting for Tonight**

Chapter One

Elizabeth was lost in the adventures of Jem and Scout when the door to the room she shared with her twin suddenly burst open, only to be hastily closed a moment later. Startled by the disturbance but grateful for the distraction from her English essay, she looked up from her laptop. Her usually composed sister was leaning against the door as if attempting to stop an assailant bursting through at any moment. She raised a brow.

'Mum?'

Jane nodded, pushing herself off the door and sitting heavily on her bed. 'She wants to know who's going to be there.'

'Again? I don't know why she's so obsessed with who's going to be at this party. It's an open invitation; it's not like there's a guest list.'

'I'm sure she just wants us to make new friends. We've not been here very long and it can't hurt to get involved. By the way, how is it you're up here when Mum thinks you're out picking up some milk?'

'Because she's not looked in the fridge. I got back an hour ago.'

Elizabeth set down her laptop and carefully extricated herself from the sea of papers and open text books fanning out from her seated position on the floor. She stretched, massaging an ache in her neck. Bending down, she began to clear away the evidence of her studious behaviour.

Jane, after a moment's consideration, jumped off the bed and opened the wardrobe. She scanned its contents, briefly fingering the soft material of a deep purple dress.

'Oh Jane. I thought you'd decided on the blue one?' Elizabeth cried from behind, gesturing to the purple dress hanging on the front of the wardrobe. Jane blushed and quickly closed the doors.

'I had, it's just…' she faltered, fidgeting with the string of beads she wore. Elizabeth grinned.

'It's just that Charlie's going to be there, and you're not sure which colour he might prefer?' she teased.

Jane pressed her lips together to control the smile threatening at the corners of her mouth, but her eyes shone with pleasurable anticipation. Elizabeth sighed in mock-exasperation as she scooped up the rest of her papers and sat on her bed. 'Let's go through them again!' she said with a grin. At that moment the door burst open once more as their younger sister stormed in, wailing at the top of her lungs.

'Why can't I go? You get to go and it's not fair – _she_ gets to go-' the young girl pointed dramatically at Elizabeth, '- and she _doesn't – even - want to_!' Exhausted by her emotional drama, the young girl collapsed, wailing incoherently, upon Jane's bed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and reclined on her bed, book once more in hand.

'Now, now,' Jane soothed, gently brushing the hair out of her sister's face. 'Don't cry, Lydia.'

'It's not fair!' wailed Lydia, squeezing out a tear.

'But it's an eighteenth birthday party; you're only fourteen, and Mum and Dad don't think you should go.'

At this Lydia sat bolt upright, thumping her fists on the mattress. 'But it's _Ash Newman's _party! The biggest social event of the year and my parents are too stupid to see that they're ruining my life!'

Elizabeth snapped, looking sharply at her sister over the top of her book. 'Don't be so ridiculous, Lydia – you're acting like a two year old. Mum and Dad say no – end of! You're fourteen; you'd never get past the door never mind reach the bar.'

'Yeah like you'd have much more luck; you don't look any older than me!'

'Luckily for me I am, and I have a driver's licence to prove it.'

Lydia pouted but didn't reply as she noticed the dresses Jane had hung back on the wardrobe door. A smirk twitched the corner of her mouth. 'Who's dressing to impress this evening?'

Elizabeth, knowing her twin's preference for privacy when it came to boys, was quick to respond. 'Well, as you say, it's _the biggest social event of the year -'_ her sarcasm was biting, '- we can't risk _ruining our lives. _Best to make an effort, don't you think?' She added, sweetly.

Lydia scowled at Elizabeth and got up to leave. 'If you ask me, I wouldn't wear either of them,' she said over her shoulder as she left the room.

'Didn't ask your opinion, but thanks,' replied Elizabeth curtly, knowing all too well Lydia's opinions on what one should wear to attract a boy.

'I'm just saying, _Jane,_' Lydia continued, pointedly ignoring her other sister as she returned to leaning against the doorframe, 'is all you need is high heels, a short skirt and a low top and – _bam_ – that boy's taking a bite. Listen to _her_' she nodded at Elizabeth, 'and you'll be going in flats, jeans and a polo-neck jumper and crying in the toilets when your mystery boy is making out with someone who wasn't too chicken to show some skin on the dance floor!'

'And with that, you're done.' Elizabeth said furiously, jumping up from her bed and pushing Lydia back through the doorway as Jane blushed. 'Don't be a jerk just because Mum and Dad won't let you go. It's not our fault.'

Lydia clung to edge of the frame, resisting her expulsion. 'Yeah, well maybe I'll go anyway. You can't stop me!'

Elizabeth laughed incredulously at her sister's immaturity. 'You're fourteen! Go hang out with people your own age!' With one final push Lydia's fingers released the door frame and Elizabeth closed the door in her face.

Elizabeth looked to her twin, ignoring the muffled retort from the other side of the door. Smiling meekly, Jane held up the two dresses once more. 'So… thoughts?'

Elizabeth laughed. 'Which one are you more comfortable in?'

'Well, I can wear pumps with the purple,' began Jane hesitantly.

'Go with the purple, then; it'll make dancing easier.'

Jane beamed and put the blue dress away. Elizabeth returned to her bed, picking up her book once more.

'What are you going to wear?' Jane asked, looking into the wardrobe.

'Probably my good jeans with pumps.' Seeing her sister's look of reproach she added with a grin; 'now, now Jane; we've not all got a good-looking guy waiting for us. Some of us can only look forward to swatting Colin Willies off all night.'

'It's Colin _Wylies_ as you know full well, Lizzie.' Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 'Besides, you never know,' Jane continued, smiling; 'Charlie's best friend Will is coming tonight.'

'Best friend? This is the first I'm hearing of him.'

'Apparently he's been living with his aunt for the past year. She owns half of Derbyshire or something and he's been learning the business he's set to inherit.'

'Wow, posh boy then.' Elizabeth laughed, looking back to her book. 'Coming back to lil' ole Meryton must feel like a bit of a step down.'

'Don't be mean, Lizzie,' Jane chastised. 'Charlie's so excited to see Will again. They were in the same class all the way through school till he went away. I think Charlie's really missed him.'

'Lucky you were there to fill the empty seat, then.' Elizabeth teased. She couldn't help but grin as Jane's attempt at indifference was rendered completely useless as a deep blush stole across her cheeks.

Something clicked in Elizabeth's mind. 'Hang on, Will? Will Darcy?' she asked. Jane nodded, surprised that her sister knew the name.

'It's all I've heard all week; Will Darcy this, Will Darcy that. I was beginning to think it was a new fad or something I'd not heard of.'

Jane laughed. 'He and Charlie have been friends since they were little. Apparently Charlie's cousin, Caroline, is practically beside herself that he's come back. She's coming over just to see him. He's Charlie's best friend so I'm sure he's lovely.'

'Popular, too, lucky chap!' Elizabeth lifted her hands in mock defeat as Jane shot her a warning look.

'I'll be nice, I promise.' Jane looked sceptical. 'I promise!' Elizabeth repeated, grinning widely.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to review - they're greatly appreciated! I'd love to know what you think.

Here's chapter two; hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: in case you're under any illusion, I am not a 237-year-old English novelist. I do, however, enjoy her works very much.

* * *

**What a Difference**

Chapter Two 

'Lizzie, are you sure it's this way?' Jane asked, peering over the steering wheel out into the darkness as they slowly made their way down an unknown country lane.

'Definitely.' Elizabeth replied, staring intently at the directions she'd printed off the internet earlier. After a moment's pause she rotated the papers ninety degrees and started again.

'As sure as you were that it was the last two turnings?'

'Err… no.'

Jane groaned as she continued down the dark lane. 'How can this place be so hard to find? Charlotte said it was right at The Albion, first left, second right. It shouldn't be this hard!' She groaned as they reached another deserted crossroad. 'We're doomed to go round in circles forever!'

'Don't worry, we'll get there,' her twin replied. 'If worst comes to – hey!' She pointed wildly as a red car drove past. 'That's Maria's car! Follow it, follow it, follow it!'

Jane quickly pulled out and caught up with the small red car. 'Are you sure?' She asked uncertainly; her twin's performance thus far hadn't exactly filled her with confidence.

'Yes; I can see that silly frog on a string she insists on dangling from her rear view mirror bouncing around.'

'Fine, but if it turns out to be a mass murderer, I'm getting the head start when we start running.'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her sister. 'Sure. If this car isn't going to the party, you get out and start running and I'll follow behind in the car.'

'Fat chance; you don't have a full licence.'

They followed the small red car around the corner and down a short single track road until they finally drew up outside the Meryton Rugby Club. Blending into the darkness, the red brick building stood on the edge of the concrete car park, quickly filling with cars. Bright lights shone across the doorway, silhouetting those making their way inside, while others hid around the corner, the tips of their cigarettes glowing red with each inhale.

Jane pulled up alongside Maria's red car. She sighed a small sigh of relief as she switched the engine off. Elizabeth looked out at the groups making their way towards the doors and felt a small pang of nervousness. She quickly took out her phone and sent Charlotte a brief message to say they'd arrived.

Elizabeth heard her name called as she stepped from the car. Jane and Maria had already started walking towards the Club; Elizabeth hurried to catch up with them, enjoying the warm July air. Jane pointed the car keys over her shoulder and the lights flashed as the doors locked.

'Lizzie!' Maria cried, welcoming her friend with a slightly awkward side-hug as they walked forward. 'How're you doing? You two gave me a right scare when you started following me!'

Elizabeth grinned. 'We were lucky you passed us, you saved our bacon; did Jane tell you how lost we were before you came by?'

Jane turned a delicate shade of pink. 'I was hoping to get through the evening without that coming up.'

'Only you two could get lost in a town with only three exits!' exclaimed Maria with a laugh. 'Anyway, did you hear?' She grinned mischievously. 'Will Darcy's supposed to be here tonight.' She fanned herself dramatically with her hand. 'My word, but that boy is hot!'

'Who is this guy, and how is it that everyone seems to know about him but me?' objected Elizabeth. 'All I've heard all week is 'Will Darcy this', 'Will Darcy that'; did he break every girl in school's heart or something?'

'Worse,' replied Maria, 'he didn't break any. There's nothing hotter than a guy who's got brains, bucks, the body and no crazy ex-girlfriends in tow.'

'Hey guys!' Charlotte coming through the doors to greet them, drink in hand. 'You made it! I was beginning to think you'd got lost.'

'Who, us?' Elizabeth replied, deadpan. 'Never. Didn't you know this town only has three exits?'

The three dissolved into laughter as Charlotte looked from one to the other confused. 'Anyway,' she continued, grinning pointedly at Jane, 'you'd best get inside; there's someone waiting for you.'

Jane blushed as she smiled but didn't attempt to conceal her excitement as she quickly followed Charlotte up the three steps and inside. Elizabeth followed as Maria dawdled, spotting some more friends arriving. 'I'll catch you up!' she called as her name was squealed across the car park by the approaching girls.

Charlotte, Jane and Elizabeth made their way up the stairs inside already lined with people from the small foyer, and into the main room. With the bar stretching the length of the hall to the left, the wall of glass on the right side, now a sheet of black in the night, an eerie reflection was cast, distorted in the low light and moving figures. A crowd was beginning to emerge around the sound desk at the far end as three lads dashed around the sound desk, desperately trying to coax some sound from more than one of the speakers stood nearby. The rest of the party gathered in the centre chatting, drinks in hand.

'Wow!' exclaimed Jane, taking in the fairy lights wrapped around the beams in the ceiling as Elizabeth filled Charlotte in on their haphazard journey, her laughter echoing around. Glancing over Charlotte's shoulder, Elizabeth suddenly gasped and shrank into an awkward half-crouch, grabbing her friend's arm to steady herself.

'Lizzie, what on earth are you doing?' Charlotte began, turning with a frown.

'Don't look, don't look!' Elizabeth pleaded, gripping Charlotte's arm tighter. Charlotte looked back to her friend curiously. 'Colin's behind you.' Elizabeth muttered.

Charlotte openly looked at Colin over her shoulder, her drink spilling on Elizabeth's jeans as she turned. 'Don't be silly. He's a nice guy, just a bit …'

'Odd? Eccentric? Creepy?' Elizabeth suggested, still refusing to stand up properly, as she wiped the wet stain of Charlotte's drink off her leg, smudging it further than before.

'Shy, maybe?' Charlotte countered, turning back to look at him again. 'By the way, Jane,' she added, touching her friend's arm to draw her attention. 'I think that's the direction you want to be gazing in.' She gestured towards the bar where, even in the half-light, Charlie's excited grin could be seen as Jane turned to find him.

'You're too mean to Colin. He's not that bad and all he's ever done to you is like you,' continued Charlotte, turning to look at him again.

'That's it,' Elizabeth cried as the drink in Charlotte's glass sloshed once more, splattering her again. Jumping up she snatched the glass from her friend. 'No more drink for you! At this rate you'll be taking Colin home!'

A look of complete despair crossed Charlotte's face as Elizabeth held her glass at arm's length. She stretched her arms out as a toddler after its bottle, an exaggerated pout on her lips. Elizabeth sighed.

'Fine.' Charlotte clapped her hands in glee. 'But if so much as another drop spills - ' Elizabeth gasped as her arm was knocked by someone standing behind and the remaining liquid in the glass was knocked down the full length of her jeans. Charlotte's hands flew to her mouth as the pair stood, frozen in shock. As their eyes met, they dissolved into hopeless laughter, clinging to one another for support.

'Lizzie!' Jane called as Charlie came closer. 'Lizzie; this is Charlie. Charlie, this is my sister, Lizzie.'

Elizabeth straightened and, barely suppressing her laughter, smiled at Charlie. 'Hi! It's great to finally have a face to put to a name I hear so often.'

Charlie grinned in response, sparing a glance for the blushing Jane. 'Likewise! So you're the famous sister?'

'Famous? I'm not sure how I like that. Infamous, perhaps…'

Charlie laughed. Looking behind him, he clutched a tall guy behind him and dragged him forward into the small circle they'd formed. 'This is Will. Will, this is Jane, Charlotte and Lizzie.'

Will looked around the circle as Charlie announced their names. His blue eyes locked with Elizabeth's as her name was called, and to her surprise, she felt her stomach swoop as she looked back. But the moment didn't last long. With a nod and a curt 'hey' Will immediately committed his attention to the phone he held in his hand, his fingers moving swiftly as he texted. There was an awkward pause before Charlotte announced she was making a trip to the bar, and Charlie caught Jane's attention again, asking her if she'd ever been to the Rugby Club before.

Elizabeth was surprised at Will and less than impressed with his manners. Charlie was clearly a friendly character she decided as he and Jane cheerfully chatted; a rude, taciturn best friend didn't seem to suit him. She studied him as he frowned at his phone. He was cute, granted, and his hair was swished to the side in such a way that Elizabeth couldn't decide if she wanted to muss it up to annoy him or run her fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. He was also being incredibly rude and still looking at his phone. Elizabeth sighed and hoped Charlotte wouldn't take too long.

* * *

That's chapter two folks; I'd love to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello lovely readers! Thank you for taking the time and energy to click and read, it's very much appreciated! I'd love to know what you think of it; this is my longest story so far!

Disclaimer: in case you're under any illusion, I am not a 237-year-old English novelist. I do, however, enjoy her works very much.

* * *

**What a Difference**

Chapter Three

Nothing like being the fifth wheel, Elizabeth contemplated as she stood waiting. Charlie and Jane were chatting animatedly, while Will seemed determined to take his relationship with his phone to the next level. He'd not glanced up from the bright screen once since Charlie had finished the introductions.

Elizabeth stood on tiptoes to try and spot Charlotte; she'd lost sight of her as she'd joined the throng around the bar. The boys trying to fix the sound desk were still running around like rabbits, unplugging and replugging cables. She grinned; at least the lack of music meant it was easy to have a conversation. All she needed now was someone to talk to…

As she cast her eyes around for someone, _anyone_ else she knew, Jane caught her attention.

'I just can't agree with that,' Jane was saying, good naturedly to Charlie. 'I'll grant you that it's popular, but I can't see it ever gaining the status of the classic love stories like _Gone with the Wind_, _Pride and Prejudice_, _The_ _Time Traveller's Wife _-'

Elizabeth groaned. Jane looked around at her sister and shook her head; 'Oh, I've done it now.' Looking back to Charlie she mouthed, 'Sorry!'

'Jane, we've been over this; _The Time Traveller's Wife_' is not a love story!' Elizabeth cried. 'It's a story about two characters conditioned from their earliest meetings to 'fall in love' and never given much of a say in the matter!' To Charlie she added: 'I think it's borderline barbaric.'

'As you can see,' Jane said to Charlie, 'Lizzie has some opinions on this matter.' Turning back to her sister she continued. 'But surely, the notion of falling in love and getting to spend your life with that person without having to go through all the duds first is romantic? Isn't that every girl's dream?' Elizabeth didn't miss how Charlie's eyes flicked to Jane and back, but it wasn't enough to curb her rant.

'Sure; we're supposed to believe that it's every young girl's hope to meet the man of her dreams and live happily ever after, but Claire's never given the opportunity to make that choice! Henry pretty much just appears out of thin air, announces himself, and forever seals her romantic future, not to mention the course of her life as she follows the plan he tells her so she can find him when she's supposed to. Her life is signed away in pursuit of a man she can never really have. Please, tell me when the romance starts.'

Elizabeth was surprised to hear a low chuckle coming behind. As she turned to find its source, her dark eyes immediately locked with a pair of bright blue.

'I take it,' Will offered, his face solemn once more, 'that you don't believe in soul mates, then.'

'In that two people can be well matched for each other, sure,' Elizabeth retorted, staring defiantly into his blue eyes. 'But I'd like a chance to find him, rather than have a man just appear – literally out of thin air – and say, 'I'm everything you want in life'.'

Charlie jumped in; 'But wouldn't that save a lot of heartache? If you could just find _the one_ then you wouldn't have to worry.'

'I think you have to go through getting to know people to know yourself,' Elizabeth replied, almost more to Will than Charlie who was still staring her down. 'Surely you need a bit of life experience to figure out your likes and dislikes and what you're actually looking for in a friend or partner. Having someone step in front of you one day and simply say, 'here I am, I'm exactly who you're looking' – surely your first thought would be something along the lines of 'what makes you so special'?'

Will smiled wryly. 'I imagine you're not a fan of fate, either?'

'No, not really.' replied Elizabeth. 'I prefer to make my own choices in life.'

'That means you have to be prepared to take on the responsibility of choice, too.' He replied, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

'Of course; you'd have to be pretty narrow-minded not to accept that by preferring choice you are accountable for them.' She folded her arms.

'Or incredibly selfish.'

Elizabeth paused, unsure how to take that remark.

Charlie looked between the two, intrigued by the change this girl had brought about in his usually withdrawn friend. The pair were staring at each other, a slight frown mirrored on both faces.

Taking advantage of the pause, he said: 'well, I'll give you one thing, Lizzie.'

Elizabeth blinked as she looked to Charlie, taking a moment to refocus. 'Oh. What's that?'

Charlie grinned. 'The way he talks to her is pretty creepy. I'm not sure how I'd feel if a forty-something guy started talking to my little sister like that.' Will's eyes darted to Charlie as he spoke.

Elizabeth smiled. 'I know how I'd _feel_; it's how I'd _react_ I'd be more concerned about!'

Jane smiled, shaking her head as Charlie laughed. 'It certainly wouldn't be the first time Lizzie has come to blows over a book!'

'Who's doing what to a book?' A new voice chimed in as a tall girl joined the group. With bronzed skin, perfect nails, big hair and her designer dress, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice this girl seemed dressed more for a night out in the London's hottest scene than a night in Meryton's Rugby Club. The newcomer slipped her arm through Will's, curving her body along his as she did so. Elizabeth's curiosity was peaked as she noted how uncomfortable Will looked.

'Will, darling, it's been an age.'

'Caroline!' Charlie's warm greeting cut short any hello on Will's part. 'You're here – everyone,' he turned to the wider group, 'this is my cousin, Caroline.'

Caroline did not smile as Charlie made the introductions, looking mutinously at Charlie for distracting her attention from Will. Charlie continued, entirely oblivious to the daggers she was shooting him. Caroline was pleasant enough to Jane but Elizabeth felt as though she were being sized up as Caroline's narrowed eyes quickly flicked down to her flat shoes, stained jeans and her last-season top. Unimpressed by the attempt to intimidate, Elizabeth smiled slightly as Will continued to edge further away at each attempt by Caroline to press herself closer to him. Spotting her amusement, Will looked at Elizabeth, and, in an almost imperceptible movement, rolled his eyes, and – if she could believe her eyes - a small smile crossed his lips as he looked back at her. Once again, as their eyes met, Elizabeth felt her stomach swoop. She smiled in return and looked away, willing her cheeks not to blush.

'What on earth are you doing talking about books on a Saturday night?' Caroline laughed. 'Haven't you got anything better to talk about?' She looked pointedly at Elizabeth.

'We were talking about soul mates, Caroline,' supplied Charlie, 'Like in the _Time Traveller's Wife_?'

'Oh, I love soul mates!' Caroline cried, leaning closer to Will to rest her head on his shoulder. Will quickly ducked to re-tie his lace-less shoe.

Regaining her balance slightly, Caroline continued; 'I know that somewhere, out there' – she gazed at the back of Will's head as he remained crouched – 'there's the perfect guy for me – I've just got to find him!' She fingered the back of Will's collar.

'I mean,' she continued as Will straightened, stepping ever further away, closer to Elizabeth, 'he can't be that far away -'

'He's too far for my comfort.' Will muttered. Elizabeth slowly stared at him, torn between shock and amusement.

'- and they do say that love is often under our nose the whole time -'

'Plenty of space for him to hide, then.' Elizabeth bit her lip to restrain a smirk.

'- so we must simply be patient,' Caroline concluded, grandly with a not-so-subtle glance at Will. He, once again, pulled his phone from his pocket.

'You're lucky,' Elizabeth replied, clearing her throat to control her laughter, 'to be so sure of finding Mr Perfect.'

'Well, _Elaine_, you've got to have some optimism in life, otherwise you end up bitter and alone. And I see no reason why I shouldn't have the best in life.'

Elizabeth stared at Caroline, her dislike growing as swiftly as her tolerance was diminishing. Jane and Charlie were once again lost in conversation.

'You see -' But the rest of Caroline's opinion was lost as the sound guys finally figured out the speaker system and music blasted across the room as the rest of the party cheered. Elizabeth, tired of Caroline's arrogance, Will's rudeness and Jane and Charlie's complete immersion in the other, took advantage of the chance to slip away in search of Charlotte via the bar; she needed a drink. She weaved through the crowd, unaware of Will carefully watching her go.

* * *

**So... thoughts? I'd really love to hear them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well here we go, chapter four! I am officially into unknown territory; I've never published anything longer than three chapters before!

A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and especially those who've taken the time to review! I hope you continue to enjoy what's coming up.

Disclaimer: in case you're under any illusion, I am not a 237-year-old English novelist. I do, however, enjoy her works very much.

* * *

**What a Difference**

Chapter Four

The burst of music thinned the crowd around the bar as people moved to occupy the dance floor. Seeing a clear path to the end of the bar, Elizabeth darted forward and leant forward, looking for the barman.

'Hey,' a deep voice said; 'don't even try it.'

Elizabeth turned; her retort stuck in her throat. The gorgeous guy standing next to her smiled as she cleared her throat before lamely replying; 'Try what?'

He leant in a little closer, brown eyes staring intently at her as he smirked. 'Don't you go trying to get the barman's attention by flaunting those … qualities that only you lovely females are blessed with.'

Elizabeth frowned for a moment. Finally catching his drift and blushing slightly, she moved off the bar, leaning on an elbow to reserve her space and defiantly replied, 'Well, we've got to use what God gave us. What other chance do we have?'

His chuckle was low and she felt as though she could feel it vibrating from him. He mirrored her posture, leaning an elbow on the bar and looking intently at her. Elizabeth surprised herself when the thought of how much she preferred blue eyes crossed her mind, a particular pair flashing to mind.

'What chance indeed,' her companion mused. Elizabeth felt flattered but a little uncomfortable under his gaze. Seeing the barman approach she tried to wave him down.

'Let me.' Her new friend raised his arm and casually beckoned to the barman. He came immediately.

'What can I get you?' he asked, swiping the nearest till with his bar card and looking expectantly at the two of them.

'I'll have a Stella, and whatever this lovely lady is having.'

'Ah,' interjected Elizabeth. 'Thanks, but I've always made it a rule not to let strangers buy me drinks.'

'Oh. Well I'm George, what's your name?'

She hesitated for a moment. 'Elizabeth – well, Lizzie.'

'Lizzie?' he repeated. She nodded.

'Year thirteen – recently turned eighteen?'

She nodded slowly.

'New to the area?'

'Sort of; we moved here properly about six months ago.'

'And who are you here with tonight, Lizzie?'

'My twin, Jane, and a couple of friends.'

'Twins?' George's smile grew. 'Two as lovely as you?'

Slightly unsettled by his obvious interest in the fact she was a twin, Elizabeth just smiled.

'So Lizzie,' George continued, 'may I buy you a drink?'

Lizzie laughed incredulously. 'Have you never heard of stranger-danger?'

'Who's a stranger? Your name is Elizabeth, but you prefer Lizzie; you've got an – if possible – equally lovely twin, Jane, you moved here a year ago, and you're in your final year of A-Levels, which can only mean that you are in need of a stiff drink, so what can I get you?'

With a smile at his persistence, Elizabeth relented. 'A JD and coke, would be lovely.'

George beamed. 'Stella and a JD and coke, my good man!' he declared triumphantly to the rather bored-looking barman.

'So what about you?' Elizabeth asked, as they clinked glasses. 'You know all about me but all I've got to go on is a name – and not even a full name at that.'

George grinned and took a big gulp of his beer. 'George Wickham's the name - '

'Danger's the game,' supplied Elizabeth automatically.

George laughed. 'I guess you could say that. I'm eighteen and I've lived around here my whole life. There's not much more to tell.'

'How come I've never seen you at school?' Elizabeth asked, sipping her drink.

George grinned. 'Probably because I'm never there. I got off the academic conveyor belt after GCSEs; books and me have never really been the best of friends. I've got an apprenticeship at the local garage; I fix cars and bikes up.'

They chatted as easily as the loud music would allow for a few minutes. Elizabeth was flattered by his attentions and how determined he was to maintain her attention although half the room seemed to be glancing towards him.

As their conversation came to a natural pause, George looked pointedly behind her. A smirk spread across his face.

'You sure you're only here with your delightful twin tonight? No boy in tow?'

'No, just us girls. There's a boy who Jane might soon have in tow, but I'm flying solo.'

'Really; because there's a chap over there who's been watching you since you started talking to me.'

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and once again her eyes were arrested by a strong blue pair. She couldn't decipher the message he was trying to send her, but even at a distance she could feel her cheeks flush a little. She turned back to George quickly.

'Oh, him. I don't really know him. Only met him tonight.' She shrugged. 'He seems a bit moody.'

'You mean the famous Darcy charm hasn't worked on you? I'm surprised; most girls seem to swoon at his feet. And most guys for that matter. Money has strange powers.' He added as she looked quizzically at him.

Elizabeth scoffed. 'Not likely. He seems more interested in his phone than meeting anyone. Don't know so much about the money stuff; all I've heard is he's inheriting the family business.'

'That's right; Auntie Dearest is leaving everything to him.'

'You don't sound like you've been overpowered by the desire to swoon in his presence,' Elizabeth commented.

George laughed bitterly, draining the last of his glass. 'Not recently.' He inhaled deeply. 'Nope, I'm afraid you're looking at the president of the 'Suck It, Darcy Group'. We've not got t-shirts yet; but the badges should be arriving any day now.'

'Oh.' Elizabeth awkwardly cast her thoughts around for a change in topic as George started intensely into his empty glass. Typically, as one too often finds in a pressured moment, she couldn't think of a single thing to say.

George looked up and smiled softly. 'Sorry. I'm afraid I'm not the best person to talk to when it comes to Will Darcy. He and I …' George paused, carefully placing his glass on the bar as he pondered his word choice. 'We have… unfinished business, I guess.' George looked over to Will who was, once again, studying his phone.

He sighed and leaned closer to Elizabeth, as if anxious not to be overheard in the noisy club. 'I've known Will and his family since I was little. I guess I was the charity case; we don't have a lot of money and when Will and me became friends in school, I was invited over all the time and even went on holiday with them a few summers. His parents are really great; I think, over the years, I became a bit of an adopted child, and I really needed that. It wasn't as if there was anyone at home who gave a toss whether I came back at the end of the night.'

Elizabeth smiled sympathetically as George took a deep breath.

'Last year his little sister, Georgie, and me started dating. She was sixteen,' he quickly added, as if he could see the question forming in Elizabeth's mind. 'I always knew she had a bit of a thing for me, but I couldn't let myself think of her that way.' He smiled at the memory. 'That changed when she turned sixteen. It was like a switch flipped in my brain. These young lads with nothing but her body in mind came sniffing around – not a single one of them anywhere near good enough for her. And before I knew it … I was lost. Nothing could compare with how I felt for her … I don't know if I could call it love …' he looked Elizabeth in the eye. 'I don't know if I'm old enough to honestly say I know what love is, but I would have done anything for her.'

George glared at Will over her shoulder. 'But the great Will Darcy didn't approve. Heir to the money, the business and the reputation, I'm just not good enough for his little sister. He made sure I was completely exiled from the whole family.'

'What did he do?' Elizabeth asked, engrossed in the story.

'He told Georgie I'd cheated on her. He told the whole family that I was nothing but a two-timing scumbag. I don't think his parents believed him, but didn't want me coming round anymore in case it upset Georgie. That's fair enough; they're just being good parents, but the problem was that Georgie believed him. And even now, I've not been able to convince her. So I'm just stuck, missing her and missing my family. And to top it off, I lost my best friend in the process.'

* * *

Thanks for reading; I'd love to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Chapter five! Thanks for continuing to read, I hope you're still enjoying it!

Disclaimer: in case you're under any illusion, I am not a 237-year-old English novelist. I do, however, enjoy her works very much.

* * *

**What a Difference**

Chapter Five

Elizabeth exhaled heavily. 'That's quite a story.'

George chuckled bitterly, signalling to the barman for another round. 'Yeah, well. Darcy's quite a guy.'

Seizing his glass, he quickly consumed half. Elizabeth sipped and stared into her drink, absentmindedly stirring it with the colourful mixer stick.

'The queue for the loos are ridiculous!'

Elizabeth stepped back, holding her drink aloft as a girl pushed between her and George, leaning against the bar. She rolled her eyes as the girl continued to croon in a hideous attempt at a seductive voice.

A familiar voice.

'So, George, where were we?'

"_Lydia_?' Elizabeth grabbed the girl's shoulder, twirling her around. There, in a denim skirt so short some would call it a belt, a top leaving precious little to the imagination and wearing heels Elizabeth was afraid to measure, was her little sister.

'Oh, hey Lizzie.' Lydia didn't bat an eyelid as Elizabeth gaped at her. 'Great party, huh?'

'What the _hell_ are you doing here?' Elizabeth demanded through gritted teeth. 'Mum and Dad are going to _kill_ you!'

'Is this your twin?' George interjected, a huge grin on his face as her took in Lydia's appearance anew.

'No, this is my _fourteen_-year oldsister,' she bit back as Lydia turned once more to George. Grabbing Lydia by the arm, she added; 'and she's just leaving.'

'Lizzie, everything's fine,' Lydia cried, pulling herself from her sister's grasp and bumping into George. At his smile she began to giggle uncontrollably. Taking Elizabeth's drink from her hand, she added, taking a gulp, 'I'm just having a drink; nothing bad's going to happen. Take it easy, ok?'

Elizabeth scoffed, snatching back her drink. 'Oh, something bad is going to happen alright.' She took out her phone. 'I'm calling Mum.'

The giggles were gone in an instant and even under her layers of makeup, Lydia visibly paled.

'Lizzie! That's so not fair!' she whined.

'You think I'm taking one of Mum's rants when she finds out you were here and I didn't send you home? Not likely!'

'Don't tell her you saw me - she'll never know!'

'Yes, because she'll believe _that_.'

'Well,' Lydia suddenly acquiesced, 'maybe I should go home. Now, before it gets too - '

Knowing one of her sister's feints all too well when she heard it, Elizabeth held her phone out of reach as Lydia lunged for it.

Lydia squealed in frustration, the music fortunately mostly drowning her out. Elizabeth sighed.

'Fine – compromise. Leave now and I won't tell Mum you were here.'

Lydia pouted; Elizabeth could almost see her sister's mind weighing up the advantages of staying and spending time with George against facing her mother's wrath when she got home.

'Oh, Lizzie!' she whined.

That was enough of an invitation for Elizabeth and she grabbed Lydia by the arm once more, leading her across the room and down the stairs, followed closely by George, and the eyes of another.

'Not so fast - not so fast - you're hurting my arm; let me go!' Lydia complained as she wobbled unsteadily down the stairs in her heels. George followed close behind.

At the bottom of the relatively deserted stairs, out in the fresher air, Lydia wrenched herself free, stumbling slightly. Elizabeth suddenly wondered how much her little sister had drunk that evening.

'Fine!' Lydia yelled. 'I'm out now and you've ruined _everything_!' Lydia cast a glance at George, standing to one side.

Elizabeth looked coolly at her sister. 'I've ruined nothing. Go home.'

'How?' Lydia spat, gesturing at her shoes. 'Think I can walk in these?'

Glaring at her obnoxious sibling, Elizabeth walked to one of the hopeful taxis waiting at the edge of the car park. Giving him their address and money to cover the fee, Elizabeth looked around to see George and Lydia talking; Lydia clung to George with an air of desperation. Angry at her little sister for plastering herself all over a boy she liked – well, could _potentially_ like, she wasn't quite sure yet - Elizabeth began marching back to the couple as George began to lead Lydia over to the taxi. Elizabeth paused, catching the end of their conversation as they approached.

'Now, come on. It's probably for the best.' George was saying, reassuringly, as if to a child. 'Maybe I can come and see you another time, but now, let's call it a night, huh?'

Lydia nodded meekly, getting into the taxi. Elizabeth shut the door firmly behind her. Suddenly focused, Lydia glared out of the open window at Elizabeth.

'I hate you,' she said quietly. 'You've spoilt everything. I'll never forgive you for this.'

Elizabeth was surprised and hurt by her sister's response. They weren't the closest of sisters, but Elizabeth had never encountered such venom from Lydia before.

Not wanting Lydia to see that her words had struck home she replied, 'well, seeing as forgiveness is off the table, I'll let Mum know you'll be home in fifteen minutes.' She banged on the car roof and the taxi began to drive away.

Lydia's protests could be heard until the car was swallowed by the darkness.

Elizabeth sighed and turned back to George. He was gone. She went around the corner to see if he'd joined the smokers, but they'd cleared off. The leaves of the trees she could hear rustling gently were lost in the darkness of the night.

Annoyed at Lydia and frustrated at George's disappearance, she leant against the wall and took a sip of the drink she realised she was still holding. Pulling out her phone, she dialled home. Her mother's reaction was nothing less than she'd expected.

'Lydia is _what?'_

'On her way home, Mum.'

'What was she doing there in the first place?'

'I don't know; I don't even know how she got here! I've put her in a taxi; she should be back in about ten minutes.'

'You sent her home in a _taxi_?' Elizabeth held the phone at arm's length to avoid the shriek.

'What else was I supposed to do?' Elizabeth cried.

'Bring her home!'

'I can't drive!' Elizabeth protested. 'And I can't find Jane - ' not strictly true but she wasn't about to let Jane's evening with Charlie be affected by Lydia's stupidity ' – so I figured a taxi was the next best thing.'

'You should have called; your father could have come - '

'Mum,' Elizabeth interrupted, irritated, 'Jane's got the car. And I'm not going to waste my evening babysitting Lydia until you get here. She's on her way home now, she'll be there in ten minutes, so save the yelling for her.' With that, she hung up.

Taking a deep breath and another sip of her drink, she turned to go back inside. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into something – or rather someone – rather solid. The rest of her drink flew from the glass, half landing down the unstained leg of her jeans, the other half down the shirt of her obstacle.

'Hey!' She looked up. It was Will. Great.

'Oh, I'm sor - ' she began. Will cut her off.

'Can't you watch where you're going?' He looked down at his ruined shirt angrily. She looked at him, wafting his wet shirt and glaring at her with those bright blue eyes. Something inside her snapped; Lydia crashing the party, her Mum yelling at her; George disappearing and his story about what Will had done, and now here he was, staring at her as if she'd gone out of her way to annoy him.

'Sorry,' she retorted, pouring as much sarcasm into her words as possible. 'I didn't realise there was a high thread count at risk. I'll be sure to be more careful next time.'

She scoffed under her breath as she pushed past him.

'By the way,' she added, turning, her anger not yet quenched. 'You bashed into me, too, so how about an apology from you?'

'I didn't throw a drink over you.' He snapped.

'Does that mean you don't have to apologise? That you're above saying sorry?'

'Whatever,' he dismissed. 'I only came out to make sure George - '

'Oh, don't talk to me about George, he's told me all about you.'

Will's eyes narrowed. 'Oh yes?'

'Yeah. Break up any more relationships recently?'

'What?' She couldn't miss how his hands clenched into fists as he controlled his temper. 'Don't talk about what you know nothing about. You don't know anything about me - '

'I've seen enough! You've spent the night glued to your phone or ignoring everyone – I'm surprised you haven't got a crick in your neck from looking down on us all. Why did you bother coming? You clearly don't like anyone here or want to talk to _anyone, _and from what I hear you don't really give a damn about anyone other than yourself and your high-and-mighty opinions - even your best friend and sister! How you conned a nice guy like Charlie into being friends with a jerk like you, I'll never know.'

There was a charged silence as her words rang across the car park. Will stared, unmoving at Elizabeth. In the stillness, his phone began to ring.

'Better get that; it'll be someone far bigger and more important than me, I'm sure.' With that, Elizabeth stormed back to the main hall. As she stomped up the stairs, she couldn't help but recall that the anger in Will's eyes was mixed with hurt.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd _really_ appreciate a review; they keep me encouraged to post the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks to every one who has taken the time to read and a extra thanks to the reviewers! I know that things may look a bit bleak for Elizabeth and Will at the moment, but you'll have to read on to see if they can turn it around!

Just to be clear; this is a modern re-imagining. Not everything will be the same as the original, but I hope you enjoy the journey!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **in case you're STILL under any illusion, I am not a 237-year-old English novelist.

* * *

**What a Difference**

Chapter Six

The hall felt uncomfortably warm after the fresh air outside. Elizabeth tried not to breathe too deeply as the stuffy odour of heat and bodies met her nose. By the time she'd spotted Jane and Charlie she'd become used to it again.

Jane and Charlie were happily ensconced in the corner of the room chatting, clearly making the most of the loud music as an excuse to stand as close as possible without making the other think they were being forward. Elizabeth smiled; her sister looked very happy.

Not wanting to interrupt Jane and Charlie, Elizabeth meandered through the dancing crowd, scanning for Charlotte's face. As she wandered, she began to feel guilty about how she'd spoken to Will. She'd allowed her annoyance at the night's events to get the best of her and attacked him for it. He was right, she mused, sidestepping a vigorously gyrating couple; she didn't know him. She'd been out of line. But, a pernicious little voice piped up; look at how he treated George, do you really _want_ to get to know him? She remembered the look in his eyes as she'd ranted at him; there was something there she couldn't quite put her finger on, or explain why the guilty feeling in her stomach reached a fever pitch when she tried to figure out what it was.

She sighed, arriving at the sound desk and turning again to look for Charlotte. Fine, she decided; I was out of line, but he's hardly perfect. I'll apologise if the situation arises but otherwise just avoid him. This boy is turning out to be way too much drama. _As am I_, a small voice added. He'd done nothing to deserve such a tirade from her; for his sake – as well as hers – she'd just keep away, she resolved.

As Elizabeth leaned on the sound desk, an arm suddenly appeared, waving violently above the crowd. Standing on tip-toes, Elizabeth could see Charlotte, beaming away near the bar. Grinning in response, Elizabeth quickly made her way through the throng. In her eagerness to get to her friend, she forgot to look at who she might meet along the way.

'Lizzie!'

Elizabeth stopped short as she came face to face with Colin Wylies. Already uncomfortable with the close proximity she was forced into by the crowd, she tried to shuffle backwards.

'Hi Colin.'

'How're you? Enjoying the party?' Colin's words flowed freely from his mouth; unfortunately his spit flowed just as freely. Elizabeth shrank back against the solid wall of people, desperate for some space.

'You know,' Colin edged closer, shouting unnecessarily loudly. 'You're kind of beautiful.'

'That's kind of a compliment, I guess.' Elizabeth retorted, her patience torn to shreds as she felt another fleck of spit land on her cheek, narrowly missing her eye.

Looking over Colin's shoulder as he continued to talk and spray, Elizabeth noticed Will leaning against the bar, looking straight at her. His face betrayed nothing of how he was feeling following their encounter. She felt her cheeks warm under his gaze, embarrassed to remember her last words to him, before remembering she'd decided to keep her distance.

Keen to break the connection that was growing steadily in intensity, Elizabeth tore her eyes from Will and back to Colin. He, too, was staring at her, an unfocused smile on his lips.

'Uh, Colin? Are you ok?' she tentatively asked, feeling certain she wasn't going to like the answer to her question.

'Yeah.'

'So… what are you doing?'

'Staring at you.'

'Ok.' The mental note to always trust her instincts flittered across Elizabeth's mind before she continued. 'Any particular reason why?'

Colin's smile grew wider as he leant forward. 'I want to remember your face in my dreams.'

Elizabeth froze, staring at Colin in disbelief.

'Right,' she finally replied, lamely. 'Well…' Unable to finish that sentence, she sighed and side-stepped Colin. As she headed over to the bar, she heard Colin shout something about claiming a dance later. She sped up a little.

Slumping against the bar next to Charlotte, Elizabeth rested her head on her folded arms.

Charlotte laughed. 'You look like you need a drink.'

'You have no idea.'

Charlotte signalled the barman and ordered two fresh drinks. Leaning back against the bar and taking a hearty sip, she asked Elizabeth how her night was going.

'Great; I've just had Colin Willies -'

'- _Wylies -_' Charlotte corrected with a smile.

'- tell me he wanted to stare at me so he could remember my face in his dreams.'

'What?!' Charlotte dissolved into laughter. 'What did you say?'

'Nothing,' replied Elizabeth, straightening up and taking a sip of her drink. 'I can never think of a good line when I'm in the moment.'

Charlotte smiled, her eyes flickering to something behind Elizabeth and back to her friend's face again. 'Well you might want to start rehearsing a few; Will Darcy's staring at the back of your head like he's testing out his psychic powers or something.'

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. As her eyes met his, he straightened and immediately made his way towards her. With no time to prepare and no idea what to expect, Elizabeth did nothing to break the silence as he stood before her. Charlotte looked between the two, unsure of what was happening.

He finally spoke.

'Can I buy you a drink?'

'Um… actually I'm fine, thanks.' Elizabeth held up her nearly-full glass as proof.

'Right.' He paused. 'Maybe later then.'

'Maybe.'

The three stood in awkward silence as the party continued around them. Catching Elizabeth's eye, Charlotte raised her eyebrows and unsubtly looked pointedly from her friend to Will.

Elizabeth didn't know what to make of this strange boy. He'd been rude and behaved atrociously to his friend in the past, and yet just as she'd decided that the best thing she could do was keep away from him, here he was offering to buy her a drink! A strange feeling flooded her stomach once more as he looked at her. His eyes, she realised, were incredibly gentle. In an instant she realised what she'd been struggling to understand; she didn't understand him at all. His behaviour to everyone; texting all night long, ignoring everyone; everything she'd heard form George – none of it quite fit with the soft expression in his eyes; the gentle way he moved. Nothing about him made sense and her frustration grew.

'How's the thread count?' She blurted out, unable to stand the group silence or mental conflict any longer.

He seemed to assess her for a quick second before replying. 'It'll survive.'

'Good. Good.' Elizabeth replied, nodding. She shot a look of desperation to Charlotte who merely rolled her eyes in response.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, Will's phone was suddenly in his hand, flashing as a caller-ID appeared on the screen.

Will looked at Elizabeth. Holding her gaze for a moment, he excused himself and walked towards the exit, calling to the person at the end of the line to hold on for a minute.

Exhaling heavily, Elizabeth watched him go and took a gulp from her glass.

'Ok,' Charlotte began, 'what's going on? How on earth have you and Will managed to get from strangers to awkward in sixty seconds? He's so cute -'

Elizabeth groaned. 'Darcy, Darcy, Darcy – I'm sick of everyone talking about Will flipping Darcy!' She ran her hand through her hair and waved as she saw her sister and Charlie approaching. 'I've heard all about him from George and can honestly say there isn't a person in this room – no, in this world, I'd rather hear less about than Will Darcy!'

Charlotte frowned, sobering up instantly and fixing a steely eye on her friend. 'George? George Wickham?'

Elizabeth nodded, holding out a hand to her sister as she joined them. Jane grasped it briefly, her grin and bright eyes immediately communicating how much she was enjoying herself. Charlotte pressed: 'you've been talking to George Wickham?'

Charlie, catching the end of Charlotte's comment, chimed in. 'George Wickham? Man, I hope he's not here; Darcy will have a fit.'

Elizabeth laughed in utter disbelief. 'You're all Darcy-obsessed! What does it matter if Darcy doesn't like George? He doesn't rule the world, not everything has to revolve around him! Maybe he should just get over himself.'

She took a deep breath and sipped her drink. Looking at her friends, she was surprised to see her outburst had clearly had more of an impact than she had anticipated. Jane was looking upset as Charlie looked deeply uncomfortable. Charlotte was looking between Charlie and Elizabeth, concern etched in her features.

Stepping closer, Charlie lowered his voice and spoke quietly to Elizabeth. There was no trace of anger in his tone; his words rang with nothing but concern for his friend.

'Lizzie, Will's family had to take out a restraining order against George when he started harassing Georgiana.'

Elizabeth started in surprise. 'No…' she began, searching Charlie's face for any hint that he might be joking. At his solemn expression, she laughed nervously. 'No way. He told me that Will didn't like that he was dating his sister. He said Will lied and told Georgiana he'd cheated to break them up.'

Charlie scoffed.

'Charlie's right, Lizzie,' Charlotte said. Charlie looked at her, surprised. 'It was the summer before last, at the end of term - before you moved here. They managed to keep it quiet at school; I don't think many people ever found out.'

'No, they didn't,' Charlie replied. 'How do you know about it?'

'My Mum knows Will's.' Charlotte shrugged. 'She only told me that Georgiana was being sent to boarding school and that I should be nice to Will, but Will's mum came over a few times and I overheard bits and bobs. In the end I asked Mum outright and she confirmed it. I've never told anyone, though.' She added as Charlie eyed her with angry suspicion.

'What happened?' Jane asked, her fingers covering her mouth.

'George started following Georgiana everywhere,' Charlotte quickly supplied. 'He called, emailed, banged on the door – one night, when their parents were away, he scaled the wall and tried to get in through her window. Will heard Georgiana screaming and came in to find her cowering in the corner and George scrambling down the wall.'

Jane gasped.

'After that,' Charlotte continued, 'George turned really nasty. He started calling through the night from payphones, leaving tokens for her outside her doors and notes with comments on things she'd done in the day. Georgiana became too afraid to leave the house.'

Charlie picked up the story: 'Will was beside himself. He wanted to prove George was the one behind it, but while both he and Georgiana had seen George at the window in her room, the police wouldn't accept it was enough of a link to bring him in for questioning. I remember watching George at the time… he would stare at Will until he looked at him, smirk, then wander away. Every morning he would wait at the entrance to school, leaning on the gates, arms folded, and just… stare Will down as he passed. It doesn't sound like much, I know, but the odd comments he made and the _looks_… it made my skin crawl.'

Jane visibly shivered. Elizabeth swallowed. Her mouth was dry.

'Then, one day, something changed. I was waiting for Will at the end of my road as usual. He stormed past – I could barely keep up with him. When we got to school, George wasn't at the gates like normal. I remember Will staring at the gates for about three seconds, then he muttered something like 'you bastard', and ran off back towards home.' Charlie ran his hand through his hair. 'I don't know what changed that day, or exactly what Will found when he got home, but by the end of the day, George was in custody. Will still won't talk about it.'

'Poor Will,' Jane cried.

'It's part of the reason Will left to live with his aunt.' Charlie added. 'The whole thing was hideous and Will took it really hard. He went to Derbyshire to get some distance.'

Elizabeth felt lightheaded. She couldn't seem to pair the good-natured, charming George she'd chatted with so effortlessly with earlier in the evening with the scoundrel her friends were describing. But something was bugging her – a piece of the puzzle that didn't quite fit.

'Hang on … if all this started eighteen months ago, Georgiana should be in our year.' She turned to Jane. 'But you said earlier that Charlie and Will had been in the same class all the way through school. Are they twins or something?'

Charlie looked puzzled. 'Why would Georgiana be in our year?'

'George said everything kicked off when Georgiana turned sixteen, so she should be nearly eighteen now.'

Charlie grimaced, anger crossing his features for the first time. 'No Lizzie, she wasn't sixteen. She was thirteen.'

* * *

Thanks for finishing the chapter! So... thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello lovely readers! Apologies for the slightly delayed update; I've been poorly! A shorter chapter this week, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

And off we go!

* * *

**What a Difference**

Chapter 7

Elizabeth felt shaky, her mind reeling. She looked at Charlotte and Charlie, desperate to find some hint of deception. Nothing.

'Why have you told me?' she asked. 'It's not yours to tell.'

'Perhaps not,' replied Charlie, looking a little self-conscious. 'But you can't go around thinking that George is anything more, or less, than what he is.'

'Plus,' added Charlotte, 'you were being really unfair to Will. He might not be the chattiest chap ever, but he's a good guy. Plus I'm pretty tipsy.'

Elizabeth looked at her friend incredulously. 'What's that got to do with anything?'

Charlotte shrugged. 'I'm always chatty when I'm tipsy.' She grinned.

'I'm so sorry,' Elizabeth said, turning back to Charlie. 'I had no idea.'

Charlie smiled reassuringly. 'Of course you didn't. But,' he added, looking nervous for the first time, 'don't tell anyone else? I know Will would rather keep it quiet.'

Elizabeth nodded.

Jane looked up at Charlie, squeezing his hand. 'I won't tell anyone.' She smiled.

'Get a room, you two!' cried Maria, bursting in on the group and throwing an arm across Charlotte's shoulders, laughing heartily. Jane and Charlie blushed and shyly leaned away from one another.

Elizabeth forced a smile to her lips and tried to look interested as the conversation turned to what people were wearing and who'd been spotted making out with whom. She felt awful. She'd been incredibly unfair and unjust towards Will. Not one to sit back and ignore a mistake she'd made, just hoping the problem would go away, she knew she had to do something.

Looking about her, she spotted him once more across the room. For the first time he wasn't looking for her too, and she felt an unexpected wave of disappointment. His eyes were once more on his phone, his thumb moving quickly. Communicating her intentions to her twin with little more than a glance, she immediately excused herself from the group as Jane nodded her approval.

Weaving through the crowd once more, Elizabeth fought her way through the drunken throng, skilfully avoiding an enthusiastically dancing Colin along the way. In less time than she'd expected she was standing before Will. He looked up immediately, surprise at her appearance evident in his bright blue eyes.

'Hi.'

'Hey,' he replied, cautiously. Straightening slightly he plunged his hands deep into his pockets.

In a horrible moment, as her mouth opened and closed wordlessly, it dawned on Elizabeth that in her haste to correct her wrongs, she hadn't for a moment thought on what she was going to say. Will continued to stare solidly at her.

'I owe you an apology,' she suddenly blurted, unable to bear the noisy silence any longer.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he digested her outburst, though she could've sworn she saw the tiniest of smiles playing at the corner of his lips.

'Oh,' he said slowly. 'Did you have anything particular in mind you'd like to apologise for?' he added cautiously as Elizabeth remained silent.

'I thought you were a jerk -'

'Yes,' Will interjected, arching an eyebrow, 'I think you made that particular point abundantly clear outside.'

'Yes, well,' continued Elizabeth, frowning in spite of herself at his interruption. 'It turns out I listened to someone who … well he's not a member of you fan club, let's put it that way.' She concluded lamely. 'I let what he said form my opinion of you and I've been on the attack all night as a result. I was wrong.'

Will said nothing but continued to look at her, his face impassive.

'So, there. I'm sorry.' She smiled slightly as she stuck out her hand. 'I won't say 'can we still be friends' because we only met this evening, so how about, can we be not-quite-strangers?'

Elizabeth's stomach fluttered as Will enveloped her small hand in his, shaking it gently.

''Not-quite-strangers'?' he mused. 'Hmm. How about, 'newly formed … acquaintances' instead?'

She smiled. 'Acquaintances? Can't think of anything vaguer than that?'

Will smiled wryly as he released her hand carefully. 'Play your cards right and maybe some day you'll rise to 'pal'.'

Elizabeth pulled a face. ''Pal'? I feel like we should thump each other on the shoulder or something.'

'Ladies first.'

'Don't tempt me!' Elizabeth laughed. 'After what George told me earlier I was ridiculously close to decking you!'

Elizabeth mentally kicked herself as Will stiffened and his smile vanished.

'Sorry,' she said. 'That's the danger with chatting to me; I've got this amazing ability of sticking my foot right in whatever situation I find myself in. Sometimes two feet.'

Will plunged his hands back in his pockets and surveyed the crowd above her head. Elizabeth awkwardly pressed her toe into the floor as they stood in silence once more while the party raged on.

'So what did he say?' Will's voice was hard, but his eyes betrayed an emotion that Elizabeth couldn't quite put a name to. 'What did George tell you that made you think so little of me?'

'Umm,' Elizabeth tore her eyes from him, the awkwardness of repeating a story she'd so easily believed, only to be proved totally false, causing colour to rise to her cheeks.

'He said that you grew up together. That your family kind of adopted him because his home life wasn't so great. That your little sister had a crush on him, but it wasn't until she was sixteen that he let himself feel anything back. That you weren't happy with them being together and lied to your sister and parents to get rid of him. That he's all alone in the world because you robbed him of his family.'

Will inhaled deeply as she finished her story, his eyes burning bright, a muscle twitching in his jaw. He nodded curtly.

'I'm sorry,' Elizabeth continued. 'Hearing the story made me really mad and I may have mouthed off slightly. Charlie overheard and told me the truth. Don't be angry with Charlie,' she added as a flicker of irritation crossed Will's face. 'He stood your corner. I was totally in the wrong and needed to be told.'

Will's face remained impassive.

'So… sorry again. I'm guessing I'm not at the top of your Favourite People List right now, so I'll just … leave you to it.'

With a lame wave goodbye, Elizabeth backed into the crowd, looking for Jane. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest as she realised that it was unlikely that she and Will would ever manage to be friends.

* * *

Thanks for reading all the way to the end! A comment would be very much appreciated; they keep me posting!

B :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Chapter Eight, folks! I'm deep into un-known territory here; the longest thing I've ever written. Yay, go me :)

A big thank you to you for taking the time to read this, and a special thank you to everyone who has given me a review - they keep me posting!

I hope you enjoy the next installment; I'd love to know what you think!

* * *

**What a Difference**

**Chapter Eight**

Elizabeth's return to the throng was disorienting as the increasingly intoxicated crowd pressed closer upon her. Try as she might, her polite pushing never seemed to take her in the direction she was aiming for, and she was continually buffeted to and fro, trying to avoid the intimately dancing couples and ducking to avoid collision with the more enthusiastic members of the dance floor.

A hand closed around her wrist and she spun around to see who'd anchored her. It was Colin. His face was bright red and shiny, his thin hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

'Lizzie!' he shouted, a look of drunken glee on his face. His hand clasped like a vice about her wrist. 'Lizzie, come and have a dance with me.'

'Sorry, Colin, not right now.'

'Come on - just one dance!'

'Ow - let go Colin; you're hurting me - '

'No I'm not, come on, have a boogie!' Colin tugged on her wrist, pulling her closer.

'No thank you,' she replied firmly, wincing as he twisted her wrist uncomfortably. 'I'm not in the mood.'

'But it's a party!' Colin whined. 'You're supposed to dance.' To Elizabeth's horror he began to gyrate violently beside her, an ecstatic look of joy on his face as he inched closer. Beads of sweat showered her as he energetically threw himself about, and it was with horror that Elizabeth realised his dark shirt had not begun the evening that way; his sweat patches had spread across his chest, leaving only a small strip following the buttons untouched. Still held captive by her wrist, Elizabeth could do nothing but grimace and attempt to keep her distance as he continued.

'Yeah!' Colin cried. 'You like that? You like what you see?'

It would be hilarious if it wasn't so uncomfortable. Edging away once more, Elizabeth pulled on her wrist to try and free it. Misinterpreting her actions, Colin pulled violently back, propelling her towards him. Squeezing her eyes shut and bracing for the inevitable damp impact, Elizabeth's shoulder collided with an unexpectedly solid object. As she ricocheted slightly from her bump, her mind irrationally noted that she'd never have expected Colin to be so solid.

'I don't think she wants to dance with you.'

Elizabeth's eyes flew open as she realised what had happened. Will stood between her and Colin, his hand firmly clamped on the arm that held her wrist captive. So close she could smell his aftershave, clean and fresh. Her stomach fluttered slightly as she realised that she was almost completely pressed up against his back and that every fibre of his being seemed tensed. Peering around Will's arm, Elizabeth could see that Colin was looking at Will with a stare paramount to terror as he slowly, finger by finger, released her wrist. Will exhaled and Elizabeth felt the tension flow from him.

'Why don't you go and ask Caroline to dance,' Will suggested. 'She was very complimentary about you earlier.'

Colin's face lit up and he eagerly darted through the crowd. Will turned to Elizabeth who smiled at him.

'Thank you.' She rubbed her wrist, noting with disgust that it was damp from Colin's clammy hand. 'That was mean, though,' she added, raising an eyebrow at him. 'I don't think I've heard Caroline say anything complimentary all night.'

'Perhaps you weren't in earshot,' Will replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 'In any case, he's too drunk for it to hurt his ego, and she deserves it a little bit.'

Elizabeth laughed. The packed crowd did not allow for a great deal of space between them, and as a surge behind Elizabeth thrust her forward, Will threw out his arms to steady her, one hand clasping her upper arm, the other resting gently on her waist. Elizabeth mumbled her thanks.

'I feel like a broken record,' Elizabeth laughed, looking up at Will from their new proximity. 'All I ever seem to say is sorry or thank you.'

Will smiled down at her. 'You're welcome.'

They remained close, unknowingly swaying in time with the music. She continued to look at him, and couldn't help but register again how kind his blue eyes were. His arms seemed to unconsciously flex, gently guiding her as the crowd moved about them. Her heart beat thickly, sending a tingling sensation down to her toes, keenly aware as the hand on her waist shifted slightly, drawing her closer. Her eyes drifted to his lips, and heat rushed to her face even before the thought had become fully realised. She met his gaze once again, only to feel her blush deepen.

She was startled as she felt his pocket vibrate; she'd not realised just how close they'd drifted together. Will apologised and retrieved his phone.

'It's Georgiana,' he offered by way of explanation. Elizabeth nodded, not entirely certain what was meant by that explanation but unsure whether it was safe to discuss his sister further.

Will seemed to sense her confusion as he scanned the message, hit a few keys and returned the device to his pocket. 'Sorry,' he continued. 'Georgie's been at a boarding school ever since … the trouble.' Elizabeth nodded in understanding. 'She came back when she found out I was coming home, but our parents are out tonight. She's not at home alone - a friend's come round to see her. But,' he added, 'she still feels a bit nervous after … everything.'

'So that's why you've been texting all evening?' Elizabeth asked, understanding dawning on her.

Will nodded, shrugging as if embarrassed to be caught texting his little sister at a party. 'I felt guilty about being here tonight when I knew how she'd feel about being at home, but she forced me to come. I promised to be at the end of the phone all night if she needed me. I'm not sure if it's more for me or for her.' He smiled, wryly.

Elizabeth laughed gently. 'You're far nicer to your little sister than I am to mine. I threw mine in a taxi and sent her home earlier this evening.' She shook her head in annoyance at Lydia once again. 'I even told my mum.'

Will chuckled, the deep sound sending vibrations through Elizabeth's body. 'I can't imagine she'll thank you for that.'

'No,' Elizabeth sighed. 'I'm fully expecting another world war when I get home. My mother will assume that it was my fault that my fourteen year old sister managed to get into the party, while Lydia will decide she's not speaking to me, and will take to shouting at random intervals instead. Oh yes, only joy awaits me at home.'

'Well,' Will replied softly, 'it's a good thing you don't have to go just yet.' His smile broadened as she returned his.

A rumbling in her pocket broke the moment that had returned a blush to Elizabeth's cheeks. 'Sorry,' she muttered, retrieving the still-vibrating phone and checking the screen. 'Oh great,' she groaned. Will looked at her quizzically. 'Apparently war waits for no woman,' she explained, turning the screen so Will could see the word 'Mum' flashed insistently on the screen.

Plugging her other ear with her finger, Elizabeth answered the phone. 'Hello?' Her mother's piercing voice reached her ear, but she could not make out the words. As she tried to call to her mother, she felt the gentle pressure of Will's hand on her arm, guiding her to a quieter spot. As they descended the stairs and stepped out into the warm night air, Will released Elizabeth as he spotted a very cosy couple to the side.

'Charlie?'

Charlie and Jane sprang apart like shrapnel, crimson embarrassment etched across both their faces. Will laughed heartily. 'Please, don't stop on my account!' he cried. 'It's about time!'

Charlie grinned sheepishly, reaching out and taking Jane's hand while she edged closer, diligently studying the floor.

Will was still grinning as Elizabeth's voice rang out across the car park. 'Wait, _what_?!'

* * *

Thanks for reading all the way to the end! A comment would be very much appreciated; they keep me posting!

B :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello again! So we're up to chapter nine - hope you enjoy it!

A big thank you to every one who has taken the time to review; I really appreciate hearing your thoughts!

* * *

**What a Difference**

**Chapter Nine**

Will turned quickly as he heard Elizabeth's cry. She stood, staring into the middle distance, eyes darting back and forth as she processed what was being said at the other end of the line. Will frowned, concerned. Jane moved closer to her sister.

'No, Mum, I put her in a taxi about an hour ago… should've taken about ten minutes… yeah… well, wha-… I don't know… no, she was alone, do you think I'd put her in a car with a stranger?... I think-... Mum, I don't know; I'll call her… I'll call you if I can get through to her… ok. Bye.'

Elizabeth ended the conversation with a groan. In answer to Jane's inquisitive look she said: 'Lydia isn't home yet.'

Jane looked confused. 'Lydia? What do you mean?'

'I found her earlier when I was talking to – someone.' Elizabeth's gaze flicked involuntarily to Will. 'I put her in a taxi and sent her home, but she's not back yet.'

Jane's hands flew to her mouth. 'What's happened, is she ok?'

Elizabeth was scrolling through her phone book as Will and Charlie stepped closer. 'I'm sure she's fine. She's probably got stuck in traffic, or the taxi driver's taking her the long way round to keep as much of my money as possible.'

Elizabeth reached her sister's name and tapped the screen to call her. Jane's eyes were still worried as Charlie slipped an arm about her shoulders, and whispered reassuringly to her. Will, Elizabeth noticed as the phone continued ringing, was watching her intently. She smiled tiredly at him.

'Hi!'

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't realised she was holding at the sounds of her sister's voice. 'Lydia? Where are you-'

'Hello?'

Elizabeth frowned. She raised her voice. 'Lydia? Can you hear me?'

'Heellloooo?' There was a definite smile in her sister's tone.

'Lydia, I swear if you're mucking about -' Elizabeth was cut off by her sister's squealing laughter.

'Ahhhh, gotcha! Nah, I'm not here; this is my answer phone! Leave me a message if you're not laughing too hard!'

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath as the beep rang out, visualising all the ways she was going to make her sister pay. 'It's Lizzie, where are you? Mum's going frantic that you're not home. Call me as soon as you get this.'

'No answer?' Will asked quietly. Elizabeth shook her head.

'I don't know why she didn't answer. I don't think I've even heard her answer phone before because I've never known her to be separated from her phone by more than a few inches. Don't look so worried, Jane,' she said, forcing her voice to sound lighter than she felt. Her twin stepped closer into Charlie, who rubbed her arm, comfortingly. 'I'm sure she's fine. Probably can't hear the phone ring over her tantrum in the back seat.'

Charlie nodded in agreement, pulling Jane closer for a hug while repeating Elizabeth's words. Elizabeth looked at Will for a moment, the thought of how much she'd like a hug flitting across her mind. Instead she dialled Lydia again, only to hear it ring through and reach the same irritating message. Hanging up, she sighed and looked to the other three.

'I guess… we should go back inside?' She shrugged. 'I don't know what else to do other than keep trying her.' She looked at her phone, not thinking on anything but her mind oddly full. She was buffeted by Will's warmth as he stepped closer.

'Why don't we have a sit down for a minute?' he said gently. 'There's no rush to get back inside, and that way you won't miss her call if she calls back in a minute.'

Elizabeth smiled gratefully at him. 'Sounds good. What about them?' She nodded at Jane and Charlie, who were talking quietly without breaking their embrace. Will chuckled quietly.

'How about we sit down and see how long it takes for them to notice?'

Elizabeth suppressed a laugh and the pair moved to sit on the steps at the entrance of the club. The smell of the surrounding pine trees was heavy on the warm night air, while the gentle breeze tickled the skin on Elizabeth's arms. The car park was deserted now; even the smokers were nowhere to be seen. Jane and Charlie remained as they were; totally oblivious to the world.

Elizabeth let out a small 'oomph' as she sat, feeling muscles she hadn't noticed aching protest for a moment before relaxing against the stone still warm from the day's sun. She leaned back a little, placing her phone beside her and bracing the palms of her hands on the step behind, looking up the night sky and listening to the world. As she listened, the sound of the music behind her began to fade as she noticed other sounds of the night. The trees sang like the sea as the breeze played with their leaves. She heard the scampering of some woodland creature in the dark bushes to her right, the call of a nightingale and the steady breathing of the young man sitting beside her.

As the breeze stole past again, it brought with it the delicious smell of his aftershave, and another scent that seemed to be just him. From the corner of her eye, she studied him. His hair was still inexplicably well-composed. She restrained the sudden, wild impulse to ruffle the perfect mop, just to see what he would do. He sat easily, one hand clasping the wrist of the other as his elbows rested on his knees. He looked out across the car park, seemingly consumed in his thoughts, the remains of a smile playing on his lips. Suddenly, the breeze teased a single lock of hair atop his head, waving it back and forth at her. She suppressed a smile.

He radiated heat; she could feel it, creeping across her skin. Even though the night was warm, she involuntarily shivered at the contrast, resisting the urge to edge closer. He seemed to sense her tremble, looking back at her with bright blue eyes. For n instant, she was aware of everything about him; the colour of his eyes; the intensity of their expression. How his lips parted slightly as he turned, that trace of a smile not quite disappearing. That lock of hair, waving at her enthusiastically. The pulse of heat as he turned, and the rush of his scent. Her heart thudded almost painfully as her breath caught in her chest. She dropped her gaze and moistened her lips self-consciously.

'So… when did you move here?' His voice was deep and rough.

She looked up again. 'Almost a year ago, give or take. We saw the last of the summer before we started the new term. When did you leave?' she added, hesitantly, unsure whether she should touch on the reason for his leaving home.

He met her gaze steadily. 'I left for Derbyshire as soon as the academic year was over. Georgie was already settled and decided to stay at her boarding school over the summer. Once that decision was made there was no reason for me to hang around.'

'I guess we just missed each other.'

He smiled. 'Yeah, looks like it.'

'Why Derbyshire?'

'My aunt …' he hesitated, searching for the right word. 'Well, she's a bit of a business tycoon. She and my uncle started a B 'n' B business which took off; they ended up with about six before he passed away. Heart disease,' he added, answering her unasked question. 'After that, she carried on with the business, but it became hotels instead. She's got eighteen now, and wants me to come on board so I can "learn the family business". I studied around working, so it was a bit like a year's apprenticeship.'

'Woah,' replied Elizabeth, impressed. 'She sounds like a real battleaxe. I can't imagine doing anything like that!'

Will smiled. 'Yeah, she's a tough old lady. Part of the reason she's worked so hard is so she can pledge money into research and treatment for heart diseases. She's definitely a tough one - always better to stay on her good side - but you've got to admire her.'

'So how come you're the Chosen One? Why isn't she training up her own kids?'

Will's face clouded over. 'My cousin Anne passed away two years ago. Same condition as my uncle. She was my age.'

'Oh Will,' Elizabeth breathed, sitting forward and placing a hand on his arm. 'I'm so sorry.'

He smiled briefly, accepting her compassion, then studied the floor again. 'It's ok. I guess I felt slightly obligated to take it on; Georgie's too young to be thinking about things like this yet, and it was the perfect opportunity to get away from everything that had happened here.' He frowned, casting his gaze across the car park, looking at nothing. 'There was nothing to keep me here, and a million reasons to go. But it turned out to be much better than I thought it would.' He looked back at Elizabeth. 'Don't tell anyone; you'll ruin my super-cool reputation, but I really enjoyed the organisational side of things. Being prepared, thinking up new strategies; it was fun.'

Elizabeth smiled, forcing herself to keep her tone light as she asked, 'when do you go back?'

He met her eye. 'I don't know,' he replied, truthfully, after a moment. 'I didn't think I had anything to stay for but…' he pressed his lips together self-consciously, 'now I'm back, I've realised how much I've missed Charlie and my family. I've even missed the routine of going to school. I've got to take my final exams here; something about not really being registered in Derbyshire, so I'll need to be back for that. I guess I just need to decide how much I want to do remotely.'

Elizabeth dropped her eyes and played absentmindedly with a loose strand on her jeans. 'Oh,' was all she said. She tried to rationalise her thoughts into something that made sense but it was impossible. All she knew was the thing she wanted most to do – to ask him to stay, not to go away again – was absolutely the last thing she could say to a boy she'd only met three or four hours ago and had spent most of the night being rude to.

They were silent for a moment. Elizabeth looked impatiently at her phone. Will watched as she worried her bottom lip, lost in thought.

'It'd be odd being here without Georgie,' He offered, keen to break the silence.

Elizabeth grinned at him. 'You have a very different relationship with you little sister to the one I have with mine.'

'Really? I don't know; Georgie can be a real pain at times.'

'Of course she can, it's a speciality of being a girl. But while your little sister is at home with her friends, my fourteen year old sister is out, trying to look eighteen, chatting up random guys at the local bar, not going home when told and,' speaking pointedly at her phone, 'not calling back!'

Will laughed, leaning back on an elbow. 'And what were you like when you were fourteen?'

Mortified, Elizabeth cried, 'not doing that! Mind you, we were living in the back water of nowhere – no, scrap that; we were living in the dip in the marshes of the backwaters of nowhere when I was fourteen; there wasn't anywhere to go.'

Will grinned. 'So not too many places to hang out, then?'

Elizabeth shook her head. 'That's probably why Jane and I get on so well; we only had each other. Dad used to run a dairy farm out in the sticks; he always says we were milking before we could walk! But we couldn't do it alone; Jane and I were inseparable; we'd do it together or not at all.' She smiled fondly in memory of her childhood as Will laughed. 'We were an hour away from school by bus and Lydia always used to follow us, desperate to come to school with us. Even then she wanted to be older than she was.'

'Perhaps she was lonely while the two of you were at school. Maybe that's why she wanted to come.' Will commented.

Elizabeth stared at him. 'I hadn't thought of that,' she replied quietly. In that moment, her heart poured out to her little sister as she considered this new view on her life; always excluded, both intentionally and unintentionally, by her older sisters; alone for most of the day with no one to play with except a mother who disliked farm life immensely. No wonder she'd pushed all the boundaries when they'd moved here; desperate to be involved in someone's life.

She glared at Will, good-naturedly. 'Doesn't mean she's got a right to be such a pain in my - '

She was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. For a moment the pair stared at it, as the name 'Lydia' flashed on the screen, before Elizabeth quickly answered it.

'Lydia! Where are you?' she cried, her irritation unable to completely cover her relief that her sister had called. The sound of Elizabeth's cry drew Jane and Charlie's attention and they hurried over.

Elizabeth frowned. 'Hello?'

'What's going on?' Will asked quietly.

'Nothing, it's just … scratchy.' Elizabeth sighed. 'I think it's a pocket dial. I can hear…music, I think… I'm not sure.'

'Put it on speakerphone,' Will suggested, scooting nearer. Elizabeth deftly hit the buttons and the four huddled closer to listen. The noises were indistinct; muffled rustling and the occasional burst of clearer sound as the phone was jostled about.

'She could be anywhere,' whispered Jane. 'She could even be at home, playing her music at full blast just to annoy Mum - '

'Did Lydia have a bag?' Asked Charlie, suddenly.

Elizabeth quickly dragged up a mental image of Lydia from earlier that evening. High heels, low top, denim skirt but no bag. 'No, I don't think she – oh! She was wearing a denim skirt; that probably had pockets.'

Will nodded. 'That makes sense - explains the rustling noises, too. I'll bet it's still in her pocket.'

The muffled scratchy noises intensified for a few seconds, presumably as Lydia shifted her seated position. Her voice came through, surprisingly clear after they'd been straining their ears. Her voice was slightly slurred and sounded tired.

'I don't know. I think I'd just rather go home. I'm tired.' There was a pause, and when Lydia spoke again, she sounded, for once, as young as she was. 'Would you take me home, please?'

The four exchanged glances. Elizabeth realised she was gritting her teeth. She felt Will's hand gently rest on her arm, encouraging her to relax. She smiled grimly at him, but froze as a voice rang clearly through the phone. A voice that was deep and seductive, thick with promises.

The voice of George Wickham.

* * *

Thanks for reading all the way to the end! I'd love to know what you think.

B :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:  
**Hello lovely readers! It's that time of the week again! A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, follow and favourite this story; you've made my heart happy!

I'd like to take a moment of your time to draw your attention to something. I've changed the rating of this story to 'T' to be on the safe side; I almost didn't change it, but I felt that I'd rather be cautious. If you feel that I've been unnecessarily so, please let me know.

Hope you enjoy the next installment!

* * *

**What a Difference**

**Chapter Ten**

'Aw, not yet.' The smooth voice of George Wickham crawled from the phone, sending Elizabeth's stomach plummeting to somewhere around the soles of her shoes. 'It's still early, and I had somewhere special I wanted to take you.'

Lydia's response was muffled, but didn't seem enthusiastic.

'No,' replied George, his voice still smooth. 'It's way too early. And this place is great, you're gonna love it. Real special, just like - '

The line went silent.

The four remained still, shocked into silence. After a moment, Elizabeth spoke.

'Will, from everything I've been told this evening, am I right in thinking that George Wickham is just about the last guy on Earth I'd ever want my little sister to be out with, alone, at gone midnight when she'd been drinking?'

Will's expression was enough of an answer.

'Right.' Elizabeth jumped to her feet. 'Where would he take her?' she demanded, looking at both boys. Irritated by their hesitation, she pressed them; 'Come on! You grew up here, you know him, where would he be taking her? A club? A bar? A shack in the woods; come on, think!'

Charlie stood, pulling Jane up with him. 'Ok, what about The Crown?'

'Where's that?'

'Local place; it's on the other side of town, but it's the nearest pub.'

'Ok, let's start there - '

'No,' Will interjected, jumping to his feet and grabbing Elizabeth's wrist as she started towards the car. 'The Crown is too local, it's full of local parents; they'd never serve her even if they might serve him. Place is like a hotline to other parents, he's too smart to try there.'

'What about his house?' Jane suggested quietly. 'It would be more…' she winced, 'private.'

'No,' dismissed Will. 'He hated growing up there; he'd avoid it at all costs. I can't see him going there.'

Charlie was ruffled. 'Where can you see him going, then? You can't keep saying no and not at least have a suggestion.'

'I don't know; there's somewhere, but I can't quite remember.' Will ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

'Well,' replied Charlie, taking charge. 'His house and The Crown is as good a place as any to start.' He looked to Will and Elizabeth. 'It'll be quicker if we split up.'

Elizabeth and Jane nodded. 'Agreed,' Jane replied. 'Lizzie and I'll take The Crown, you boys go to his house.'

Will opened his mouth to object, but Charlie cut in first. 'No chance. I'm not letting you tackle Wickham on your own. Jane, we'll go to The Crown; Will and Lizzie can go to his house.'

Will frowned. 'I'm telling you, there's no way he'll be there - '

'But it's worth checking and I don't know where he lives. Now hop to it!' Charlie took Jane by the hand and started walking to the car. Will and Elizabeth moved silently to his.

'You don't think he's there, do you?' Elizabeth asked as she pulled on her seatbelt.

'No.' Will's reply was curt as they backed out of the parking space. 'He always hated that house. But I can't think of anywhere else to start.' He looked at her apologetically.

They drove in silence, the mottled black terrain outside rushing past the windows. Elizabeth's hands gripped the sides of her seat. She fought the urge to speak the thought that was slowly taking over her mind, but eventually the words came through her lips, unbidden; forced out by the mounting desperation in her heart.

'What if we don't find her?'

His blue eyes narrowed at the dark road ahead.

'We will.' He growled in response.

They continued in silence.

Elizabeth, lost in pressured thoughts that contained nothing, jumped as her phone began ringing in her pocket. She immediately reached for it. The display read 'Lydia'.

'Lydia!' she cried, deflating as she was once again met with crackling and rustling. Another pocket dial. She listened intently, hoping for some new clue.

'Speakerphone,' Will prompted, slowing the car.

The rock music playing was louder and slightly obscured by the general sound of a large group talking all at once. They couldn't hear Lydia or George's voice specifically, though the phone was obviously still in a pocket.

'I knew he'd never go home,' Will cursed, thinking of their wasted time. He pulled the car over and stopped.

'Does that mean - ' Elizabeth paused as a man's laughter came down the phone, followed immediately by George's throaty chuckle.

'So they're at The Crown?' Elizabeth continued. 'Jane and Charlie might be there by now.'

Will frowned, listening intently. 'I don't know … The Crown never used to play this kind of music. They're a much quieter place. But then again,' he conceded, 'I've been away. It could have changed - '

'Is it near the train line?' Elizabeth interrupted.

'What?'

'I'm sure I just heard a train whistle. Listen!' She paused holding the phone closer to Will. Sure enough, there was the unmistakable sound of a train whistle in the background. Elizabeth looked at Will hopefully, only to see his face turning white as realisation dawned upon him.

'That son of a - ' He wrenched the car to life, spurring it forward, faster than before. 'My phone!' He cried to Elizabeth.

She looked at him confused. 'What's going on?'

'I know where they are – call Charlie. Now!' His face was set hard, disgust and anger straining through every muscle.

Elizabeth fumbled for his phone in the holder, scrolling quickly through his contacts and hitting 'Bingley, Charlie'. He answered almost immediately.

'Will?'

'No, it's Lizzie; Will's driving. He says he knows where - '

'They're at the Lodge!' Will shouted over Elizabeth. 'He's taken her to the Lodge, Charlie!'

Charlie's response was short and crude. 'Are you on your way to the Archway?' He added.

'I'm guessing so – what's the Lodge?' Elizabeth asked.

'We're on our way; be there as soon as we can.' With that, Charlie hung up.

Elizabeth threw Will's phone back into the holder, and glared at him. 'Will, tell me right now what's going on; you're scaring me.'

The wheels on Will's car squealed on the tarmac as he turned another corner.

'The Lodge,' he replied through gritted teeth, 'is a … 'bar' just outside Meryton, just beyond the train tracks. Its reputation is not a good one.'

'Will, stop being cryptic.'

He took a deep breath. 'The Lodge is so called because apparently you can take your lady-friend upstairs to - ' he grimaced, '_relax_ if she's had one too many drinks. And for a little bit extra, they say, you can decide exactly what was in those drinks.'

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. For a moment, she genuinely thought she was going to pass out, be sick and suffocate in the same instant. After a moment, she swallowed hard.

'How fast can this thing go?' she asked.

The engine's heavy growl as it accelerated was her answer.

* * *

Thanks for reading all the way to the end! I'd love to know what you think, and whether I've put the rating too high.

**tinydisk**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hello Readers! A very Merry Christmas to you all, I hope you're all enjoying the run up to the holidays!

Here is this week's chapter; a shorter installment but I hope it enjoy it nonetheless! We're nearing the end now...

Thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to review; your words mean an awful lot to me and keep me posting!

* * *

**What a Difference**

**Chapter Eleven**

Elizabeth and Will sped through the deserted streets of Meryton towards the 'Lodge'. Elizabeth stole a look at Will. His face was focused as he navigated the country roads, and even in her fear, she felt almost indescribably grateful that he was with her. She felt safe.

'We've got company.' A small smile appeared on his lips as his eyes flicked to the rear view mirror.

Twisting in her seat, Elizabeth turned to see Jane and Charlie behind them. Charlie waved from the passenger seat while Jane, ever the cautious driver, kept her eyes on the road. Elizabeth smiled as she half-heartedly returned Charlie's wave. She turned back around as the car drew closer to the centre of Meryton.

'Where is this place?' she asked suddenly, an odd thought growing in her mind.

'You know The Archway?'

Elizabeth nodded slowly, remembering the small square of seven or eight small shops known as The Archway, only accessible on foot by passing under an old stone arch. She'd often stopped at the bakery there on the way home, or spent an afternoon curled up in one of the leather armchairs of the small bookstore.

'There's an alley in the corner that's a short cut to the train station; it's down there.'

Elizabeth pictured The Archway in her mind; sunshine bouncing off the flagstones, bright flowers blooming in the hanging baskets at each door. It seemed a thousand miles away from the kind of place she imagined The Lodge to be. Swallowing, she asked the question that had been mounting in her mind.

'So… how do you know where it is?'

Will's face was inscrutable as he looked at her.

'Are you asking,' he slowly replied, 'if I've been there before?'

Elizabeth hesitated.

'Of course I have,' Will supplied. 'Great memories.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock as she turned to look at Will. In that moment, a hundred scenarios played through her head; she was actually being kidnapped; it was all a set up; she'd willingly got into his car; what had she got herself into? All these thoughts evaporated as Will grinned good-naturedly at her.

'You should see your face!' He laughed.

She smiled as she breathed a small sigh of relief. She playfully punched him on the arm. 'You should've heard what was running through my head when you said that – I was getting ready to throw myself from the moving car!'

He laughed again as the car wheels thundered across the bridge over the railway lines.

'I know where this place is for two reasons,' he explained. 'Firstly; that short-cut is the quickest way to the station from my house, and secondly,' Will paused for a beat and looked at Elizabeth. 'George used to go there a lot when we were younger,' he continued softly. 'Before the trouble. I joined him once for about ten minutes. Never again.'

Will looked back to the road and Elizabeth felt a pang of nervousness in her stomach as his eyes left hers. She looked out the window as the familiar sights of the village centre came into view. The rest of the world seemed to be asleep.

'Here we go,' murmured Will as he pulled into a parking space. Jane and Charlie pulled up next to them a moment later.

Elizabeth shivered as she stepped into the night air; it felt cooler after being in the car. She ran across the road, Will hot on her heels.

The mouth of The Archway loomed ahead; its dark mouth swallowing the square behind. Will grabbed Elizabeth's arm as they arrived on the brink; 'Wait.'

She spun around, meeting him face to face. Her breath came fast and heavy, and as her eyes met his the dark world around her seemed to disappear, her vision full of only him. He seemed impossibly close; his lips parted as his laboured breathing brushed over her face. I've barely run a hundred metres, Elizabeth thought absently; why is my heart pounding? His brilliant blue eyes were locked on hers; his touch on her arm sent shivers right through her, spreading heat as she trembled.

He stepped past her, releasing her arm as Jane and Charlie caught up. She looked blankly at Jane for a second before quickly following Will into the shadows.

* * *

Thanks for reading all the way to the end! I'd love to know what you think.

Merry Christmas!

tinydisk


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Happy New Year, Readers! Do you think you can forgive me for not updating over the holidays? I hope so!

Anyway, back to it! A longer chapter this week to make up for the last shorter chapter.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**What a Difference**

**Chapter Twelve**

Elizabeth half-jogged beside Will, glad to be wearing flats as she hurried to keep up with his long strides. Jane and Charlie followed behind them. The small square was silent and full of dark corners. They crossed quickly; Elizabeth stumbled as she stubbed her toe on the uneven flagstones on the floor. Will stretched out an arm to steady her. She smiled gratefully; even in the dark his eyes caught hers immediately. They started down the short cut to the station.

Old, cracked red bricks formed the walls of the alley; a steep hill grew on the left, peppered with trees that waved slightly in the small breeze. On the right, the dark wall obscured the backyards of what were, presumably, the shops from The Archway. The night sky was clear; the moon hung, low and yellow, in the inky sky, its light the only lamp for their walk.

'What's the plan?' Charlie called from behind.

'Go in. Find Lydia. Kick Wickham's arse,' replied Elizabeth, gritting her teeth.

Jane's usually soft voice had a warning edge. 'Lizzie, don't be silly. You're not taking on George. We've just got to find Lydia.'

'That's right,' chimed in Will. 'Finding Lydia is the main thing.' Looking at Elizabeth, who was frowning at him for his betrayal, he smiled grimly and added, 'the arse kicking comes after that.'

The sound of music reached them as they headed left at a fork Elizabeth had never really paid attention to before. The path sloped gently down as the hill loomed steeply on the left. The brick wall kept the bank at bay, though the bulges and cracks were far from reassuring. The path felt enclosed and bleak and Elizabeth couldn't help but cast a wary gaze over her should to check no one was following. The wind whipped around the bend and she shivered, unconsciously stepping closer to Will.

The yellow lights of The Lodge felt almost blinding after the darkness of the alley. The small building dissolved into the darkness, nestled in its dark corner. A small, squat construction, its small, off-set windows made it look at though the building was scowling at the world.

As they approached, Elizabeth felt sick at the prospect of finding her sister here. Murmuring voices came from all sides; the glowing tips of cigarettes gleaming at them out of the dark, like angry red eyes. Will strode to the door with tense confidence; Elizabeth kept his pace, Jane and Charlie followed.

The heat inside was stifling. The smell of smoke, stale air, alcohol and sweat was almost overpowering. Through the dense crowd, Elizabeth could see just make out booths holding cosy-looking couples. She shuddered slightly, pushing the worst thoughts from her mind.

Will was moving around the bar; it stretched before them, along the far wall. Elizabeth stretched out her fingertips, gently touching Will's back to keep herself anchored as she followed him, her eyes darting about the room, looking for her sister.

'Hey, pretty, pretty…' A man leaning on the bar looked at Elizabeth hungrily. 'Fancy a drink? A pretty girl deserves a special drink.'

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. 'No, thank you,' she replied stiffly.

Will said nothing, but firmly steered Elizabeth away from the stranger, his fierce eyes on the man's face. He held up his hands and shrugged in indifferent defeat, though his wandering gaze over Elizabeth made Will tremble with fury.

As they moved along the bar, Will kept his arm firmly wrapped around Elizabeth, the crowd pressing them closer. Elizabeth looked at the faces around her. She wasn't afraid, but she had to confess she was relieved that Will and Charlie had come with them.

Jostled from either side, Elizabeth twisted to look over her shoulder, checking Jane and Charlie were still with them. Sure enough, even in the hot, sweaty pit, Jane managed to smile encouragingly back at her twin, any discomfort she was feeling barely visible in her face. Elizabeth looked back to Will.

'Any sign of them?'

Will stretched up on his toes, looking this way and that. Elizabeth followed suit, gently placing one hand against his chest to steady herself. She could feel his heartbeat thrumming away underneath her fingertips.

Will and Elizabeth froze at the same moment. Her hand on his chest balled into a tight fist about his shirt; his grip on her arm tightened in an involuntary spasm. The crowd before them had parted a little, revealing the objects of their search. George and Lydia.

Lydia was leaning heavily against the bar, supported by George. Though she was turned almost entirely away from them, Elizabeth could see her head slumped to the side, listlessly. Lydia's usually energetic figure was now almost lifeless as she slowly lifted her free hand and rubbed her neck tiredly. George remained close, pulling her form close to his, murmuring in her ear. As Elizabeth fought her way through the crowd, she was dimly aware of Will and Charlie just behind her, keeping pace. In that instant, she saw that George's eyes had registered their approach. In a single motion, George unceremoniously dropped Lydia, taking off in the other direction. Will pushed past Elizabeth, hot on his heels. Elizabeth reached for Lydia as she fell, only to be beaten as Charlie appeared from nowhere, cushioning her fall. As she registered Lydia's safe rescue, Elizabeth sprang forward, following the retreating shape of Will. A brief backward glance showed Lydia in the safe arms of Charlie and Jane. Rage rippled through Elizabeth as her fear for her sister subsided. Fixing her eyes on the back of George's head she allowed her anger to spur her on.

George had reached the end of the bar and ducked beneath the hatch; running back along the inside track of the bar. Without a second thought, Elizabeth climbed on the bar, amidst cheers of amusement from the locals and jeers of annoyance as she knocked over drinks, and jumped down the other side, just as Will passed her.

The fact that this was not the first time George Wickham had needed to escape from this building became clear to Elizabeth as she followed the boys through a door into the back room, dodging the staff on their break, ignoring their shouts and trying not to wonder where the dark stairs in the corner led to. As she ran into the storeroom, jumping down the three steps, she could see Will closing in on George; as the two burst out into the night, Will managed to land a secure grip on George's collar. Letting out an almighty roar, Will drove George into the brick wall of the alleyway behind The Lodge. The two recoiled from the impact, sprawling onto the cobbled floor. Elizabeth followed them into the night.

Both boys were on their feet as soon as the other, looking each other darkly in the eye, breathing heavily. On the other side of the wall, a train rushed past; its screeches deafening in the small space. In the ringing silence that descended as it faded into the night, George spat on the floor.

'You know what, Will,' George panted. 'You're developing a bad habit.' Will's face darkened, fury coursing through him as George smiled maliciously. 'You're always spoiling my fun.'

Will's hands balled into fists.

'And, oh,' George continued, stepping conspiratorially closer, 'what fun I was about to have.'

Will was moving toward George before he'd even registered the movement, hot anger flowing through him. For Georgiana; for his parents; for everything he'd gone through; for the hateful creature before him, filling the shell of his childhood friend. Before he could land a blow, however, a smaller figure darted between them, pulling her fist back and punching George square on the nose, hard. Having focused all his attention on Will, George was unprepared for this attack, staggering backwards against the alley wall, groaning in pain. His hands flew to his face, his fingers unable to stem the flow of blood streaming from his nose.

Will just stood there, stunned, alternating between staring at George's quivering form, and the small, strong shape of Elizabeth as she surveyed him, a look of disgust on her face.

'Don't you ever come near me or my sisters again, do you hear me?' she shouted, her voice steady, while her hands, still balled at her sides, were shaking.

'You broke me nose!' came the muffled reply.

'Did you hear me?' Elizabeth demanded again, her voice rising.

George nodded forlornly, not looking at her. Elizabeth turned back to Will, wincing and shaking her striking hand as if only registering the pain for the first time. She smiled sheepishly at him.

'Sorry if I stole your thunder a bit there,' she apologised. Behind her, George shuffled to his feet. Turning, Elizabeth glared at George. 'He's all yours.'

Elizabeth watched as a process of emotions flickered across George's face. Before she could fully comprehend his movements he launched himself at her, blood smeared across his face, his eyes bright with anger and fear. The back of his hand came out of nowhere, whipping around and connecting brutally just above her eye. Lights danced beneath her eyelids. The blow sent her sprawling; she threw out her hands to cushion herself as a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves about her, cradling her close. Her eyes closed tightly against the pain in her face. She recognised the scent of Will's aftershave as he pulled her to him, lowering her half to the floor as he supported her. The fading rhythmic beat of footsteps on cobble told her that George had disappeared.

Will called her name, the fingers of his free hand gently brushing the hair off her face. She opened her eyes; her head throbbing. Will smiled and sighed in relief as she looked at him.

'Ow,' she moaned. 'That wasn't fun.'

'I can imagine,' Will chuckled a little. 'You ok?' He added, seriously. Gently helping her to her feet, Will sat her down on a stack of empty palette bases stacked against the wall, crouching in front of her. Feeling dizzy now she was upright, Elizabeth placed a hand on Will's arm, steadying herself.

'I think I'm alright,' she murmured, reaching up to touch her forehead, wincing as she felt the welt already rising beneath the hot skin.

'Let's have a look.' Will shuffled closer; putting a finger beneath her chin to tilt her head, catching the best of what little light was shining to see by. 'The skin's not broken, but I think you're going to have an impressive bruise.' He gently placed the back of his cool hand against the hurt. Elizabeth inhaled sharply through her teeth, closing her eyes, but smiling grimly in appreciation of his cool touch.

'You should have gone after him,' she said through gritted teeth.

Will paused before answering. 'No. He played his hand well. He knew that if he went for me, I'd give as good as I got. If he just tried to run, I'd go after him. Knocking you down, well…' Will hesitated for a moment. 'It was the only way he could be sure I wouldn't follow. He knew I'd have to make sure you were ok.'

Elizabeth found she was glad her eyes were closed; she wasn't sure she'd have been able to meet his gaze at that moment.

They sat in silence for a minute, Elizabeth focusing on Will's steady breathing. She could smell his aftershave again, and feel the warmth radiating from him as he crouched so protectively by her. As she opened her eyes to find his already fixed on her face, her stomach fluttered violently. She found herself comparing this warm, gentle, protective Will in front of her with the one she met – or thought she had met – earlier in the night; proud; unsociable; judgemental. She smiled a small smile at him, leaning into his hand an infinitesimal amount. He smiled in return, and Elizabeth's stomach flipped again.

As Will dropped his gaze and took her damaged hand in his, examining the swelling pushing up painfully between her knuckles, a warm realisation crept through Elizabeth; she liked Will. He'd made her laugh, saved her from Colin, joined in the hunt for Lydia without being asked, kept her calm when panic had threatened to take over. She remembered their dance; how closely they'd drifted together; how her stomach had deliciously fluttered every time he'd looked at her.

In return, she realised, her heart sinking, she'd been rude, mocking, immediately believed the worst in him and dragged him into a ridiculous situation to rescue her little sister. She remembered the horrible things she'd accused him of. If ever there was a girl that screamed 'too much drama', it was her. Even she wouldn't want to be friends with her after a performance like that.

'I don't think you've broken anything,' he said, breaking into her reverie. 'Can you wiggle your fingers for me?'

She stretched her fingers slowly; the pain shot through her hand, but she could move all her digits without fear of any breaks. Her new understanding that any chance of friendship, let alone anything more, must certainly be off the cards, left her feeling tired, cold and a little empty. Will must have noticed the change in her; the encouraging smile he wore slowly slid from his face as he looked up at her once more.

'Elizabeth,' he breathed, leaning forward. Her heart pounded as he came close, every tiny part of her being tingling wildly. The pair jumped as Will's phone began ringing in his pocket. He straightened up and answered it. Elizabeth let out a deep, shuddering breath as he spoke to the person at the other end of the line.

'Hey Charlie… yeah we're ok… No, he's gone. No, it's ok… You've got her? Great, where are you? … Ok, we'll see you in a minute.'

Pushing the phone back into his pocket, Will extended a hand to Elizabeth. 'Charlie and Jane are with Lydia. He said she's been sick but she seems ok all things considered. You alright to go?'

Elizabeth nodded and slipped her uninjured hand into his. He pulled her gently to her feet. She felt colour rush to her cheeks as they stood face to face. Overcome by self-consciousness, Elizabeth dropped his gaze and hand. She examined her sore knuckles.

'Come on,' Will said softly.

Together they walked the route that Wickham has used to escape. In a much shorter space of time than Elizabeth had expected they were crossing the square of The Archway, the yellow glow of the street lights shining brightly beyond. As they passed under the arch, Elizabeth let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

At the sight of the two familiar figures standing between her parents' and Will's car, Elizabeth ran across the road. Will followed.

'Lizzie!' Jane swept her twin up in a bear hug as Elizabeth pushed past Charlie. 'Lydia's fine; she's been sick and already feeling the affects of a very unpleasant hangover, I think, but she's ok.' Elizabeth looked over Jane's shoulder at their younger sister, curled on the back seat, half hidden in the shadows. Jane released Elizabeth and pushed past her and Charlie, stepping up onto her tips-toes and throwing her arms around a very surprised looking Will.

'Thank you, thank you so much,' Jane gushed. Will chuckled at the look of barely restrained jealousy on Charlie's face and awkwardly patted Jane on the back.

'No problem, it was nothing.'

'Will!' Jane exclaimed, releasing him. 'Without you we'd never have found her!'

'I'm sure Charlie would've thought of it,' Will quickly supplied, seeing his friend's downcast face.

Jane looked to Charlie, nothing but complete trust on her face and in her voice as she replied, slipping her hand into his and smiling. 'Of course he would.'

Charlie beamed.

'Well, as fun as this has been,' Jane continued, 'I think it's time we headed home.' Looking to Elizabeth she added; 'Mum's probably tearing her hair out by now.'

Elizabeth nodded and the group began to move. Jane, leading Charlie by the hand, pressed past Will, Jane calling goodnight as she went by. Elizabeth reached for the door handle of the passenger door, resting her fingertips on the black plastic, but not opening the door. She watched Will, silently. He moved towards her, closing the distance between him and Elizabeth slowly but deliberately, his eyes watching her face intently. As he stood in front of her, she felt her heart begin to beat almost painfully.

'Time to face the music.' Elizabeth smiled wearily, tiredness pressing heavily on her shoulders.

'Once more unto the breach, dear friend,' he quoted with a small smile.

'Exactly.' She returned his smile. She stood stupidly for a minute, unable to conjure up a single word, but unwilling to move away. She didn't know if it was the tiredness, the stress of the night or the way her pounding heart seemed to have left her feeling dizzy, but she was seized with a sudden conviction that this was probably the last time she'd ever see him.

'Will, I - '

'Lizzie,' Jane interrupted, appearing on the other side of the car. 'Do you want to sit in the back and keep an eye on Lydia?'

'Sure,' Elizabeth replied, collecting herself. Jane smiled, saying goodnight to Will again before getting into the driver's seat.

Elizabeth looked up at Will again. For the first time she thought she could detect a sense of tiredness in him as he returned a small smile.

'Oh!' she exclaimed in sudden realisation, 'I'm so sorry, I'm in your way!' She quickly slipped past to let him get to the driver's seat of his car, trying to ignore the tingles that rushed through her as he brushed past. Opening the rear door, she looked up at Will. He, too, had opened his door, but looked back.

'Bye, Will.'

'Night, Elizabeth.'

He held her gaze until she ducked inside the car, rearranging Lydia so she could sit more comfortably, cradling Lydia's head in her lap. Lydia moaned pitifully. As Elizabeth pulled her door shut, she heard the engine of Will's car rev into life. As he backed out of the parking space, Elizabeth hoped, but couldn't see if he looked for her as their windows passed.

Jane reversed onto the road, and headed for home. In the darkness of the backseat, Elizabeth watched as shapeless forms in shades of black and grey rushed past her window. She looked at the small figure curled up to her, and gently stroked the hair from Lydia's face. Unbidden, and for reasons she couldn't fully explain, Elizabeth felt a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

Thanks for reading to the end! Technically this brings the night to a close and, with it, the story. Does anyone want an epilogue?

**tinydisk**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: **Hello Readers!

Wow, I really wasn't expecting such a response of requests for an epilogue - thank you so much! And thank you all for your support.

There's a proper Author's Note at the bottom; for now I'll just say thank you and enjoy - it's a long one!

* * *

**What a Difference**

**Epilogue**

Elizabeth yawned widely, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she pulled the end of the mounted washing line across the garden to the apple tree. Winding it safely around a sturdy branch, she trekked back, dragging the remaining line back to the wall of the house, securing the end to a hook in the wall. Stepping back inside the house, she pulled the wet washing from the machine, dumping it into the wicker basket below. As she straightened, adding a bag of pegs to the pile and wincing at the ache in her injured hand as she lifted the basket, she surveyed the view from her back door with pleasure. The trees and bushes seemed to glow in the late morning sun, the bright petals of their flowers shining with colour. The low wire fence running around the edge of the garden gave way to extensive fields, white fluffy dots peppered throughout. The low cry of the sheep rumbled through the air. With the sun high in the sky, a warm breeze and such peace surrounding her, Elizabeth found it hard to reconcile the awful events of the night before.

After calming their mother and putting Lydia to bed, Jane and Elizabeth had parted ways with little more than a wave goodnight, too exhausted to discuss the night's events. As she'd blearily blinked the ceiling into focus the following morning, Elizabeth's stomach had churned unpleasantly as the memories of the night before began playing through her mind, tripping over one another as they demanded attention. Arriving late; speaking to George; sending Lydia home; shouting at Will; dancing with Will; calling Lydia; driving in the dark; punching George; saying goodnight ... a cold, sick feeling coursed through her as she realised for the first time, just how close to real danger her little sister had been. If it hadn't been for Will...

Will.

She couldn't think on him without blushing. She was frustrated that her memories of him were clouded with tiredness; had he really looked at her like that? Could he have felt the electricity that seemed to spark when they touched? Her confusion over how much was real and how much her tired brain, spurred on by the dreams that followed, had influenced her thoughts mounted until she'd thrown back the covers and begrudgingly got out of bed.

After a quick shower and dressing, carefully arranging her hair to hide the newly-bloomed bruise on her forehead from George's blow the night before, Elizabeth descended the stairs to find her mother still in high dudgeon from the night before, slamming kitchen cupboards and placing items on the side more firmly than was strictly necessary. Fortunately for Elizabeth, her mother had moved on from the verbal tirade of the night before, deciding that the silent treatment and an increased number of chores was a greater punishment for the light of day. 'You can start by putting the washing out. Your Aunt and Uncle are coming to stay tomorrow,' was all she said as Elizabeth entered the kitchen. When Elizabeth asked if she could have breakfast first, she received little more than a grunt. Jane smiled sympathetically across the breakfast table.

Now outside, Elizabeth found her thoughts returning to Will. She collected a fistful of pegs and began attaching them to the hem of her shirt.

Stop being so ridiculous, she told herself. You've barely known him for five minutes and you're getting dangerously close to obsessing over him! He's probably just going to go back to Derbyshire as soon as the summer's over; he said himself he's got nothing keeping him here. Why on earth would you think he'd even think of staying for a girl that was horrible to him half the night, and dragged him into some serious drama for the rest of it?

But the memory of kind blue eyes crashed through her attempt at mental discipline, coupled with a slow-spreading warm feeling as her thoughts strayed to how he'd made her smile; how kind and gentle he'd been when they first found out Lydia was missing - how he'd thrown everything into finding her little sister. She remembered how safe she'd felt with him; even as they'd sped through the dark country roads and made their way through the pit that was 'The Lodge' she'd felt protected. She was so grateful he'd been there last night, but she couldn't fathom how on earth to thank him.

The memory of their goodbye stepped up and heat rose in her cheeks. The embarrassment she'd felt when she realised he was simply trying to get to his car door to go home made her stomach churn even now; she grimaced at the memory of it.

Picking up a sheet, she shook it out before stretching up to peg it to the line. Pulling the fabric taut to help the creases fall out, she spoke sternly to herself.

'That, Elizabeth Bennet, is enough. No more obsessing over blue eyes, sweet smiles and great hair, no matter how likeable he is.' She froze as a deep voice spoke from the other side of the sheet.

'How likable _who_ is?'

Elizabeth froze. Slowly peering around the sheet, praying the person standing on the other side wasn't the only person she knew it could be, she smiled sheepishly.

'Hello.'

Will Darcy, leaning against the frame of the back door, returned her smile easily. Blushing, Elizabeth grabbed at another sheet in the basket. It had become knotted and entangled with a towel and she crouched beside the basket to work it free. She glanced up at Will to find him still smiling at her.

'At the risk of sounding rude,' she began, 'what are you doing here?'

'Jane pointed me in the right direction,' he replied scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. 'Charlie was rather anxious to make sure Jane got home ok last night, and since neither of you sent us a text...'

'Oh,' Elizabeth replied, trying to ignore the disappointment blooming in her stomach that Charlie was the only reason for his coming over. 'Yeah, sorry about that. War erupted on all fronts when we pulled onto the drive. In my defence,' she added, 'I don't have either of your numbers, so you've really only got Jane to blame. I dare you to go and demand an explanation from her.'

Will laughed. 'I wouldn't dare; apart from the fact that I'd be powerless against the serious Bambi-eyes she's got at her disposal, she's got back-up.'

Elizabeth grinned. 'Speaking of Charlie; how did you manage to lose him between the front door and here?'

Will grinned. 'He found Bambi; I figured they'd appreciate a little privacy.'

Elizabeth chuckled. 'Yes, I can imagine you'd feel like the biggest third wheel in existence today with those two around.' She straightened up, pulling the now disentangled sheet with her. She pressed her injured hand covertly against her thigh and flexed it slowly, coaxing the ache from her stiff knuckles while trying to conceal her discomfort from Will.

'How's the hand?' he asked casually, stepping from the shade of the doorway into the sunlight.

'Oh it's fine,' she replied with a flippant wave. He took her small hand in his, gently running his fingers over her knuckles as he had the night before. Elizabeth, heart pounding in her ears, noticed how blue his eyes were in the light; how the corner of his lips curled upwards as if he were enjoying a private joke as he examined her hand.

'It's not too bad,' he decided. 'I think you might live if you really put your mind to it.' She grinned at him. 'How's the…' his words trailed off as his eyes wandered to her new, carefully arranged fringe.

'It's ok,' she finished for him. 'Just carefully concealed.' With her free hand, she lifted her hair to reveal the bruise. Will's jaw tightened as he lifted a hand to her face, tracing the air above the tender skin without actually touching her. As Elizabeth watched him, she suddenly felt foolish; anger towards herself rose quickly – how dare her heart beat so fast whenever he came close? What were these thoughts doing, manipulating the tiniest little action on his part into something more than it was? She was behaving like an idiot, and it had to stop.

A look of confusion flitted across his face as she frowned and gently withdrew her hand, stepping away. 'Really, I'm fine,' she muttered. Desperate for a moment of space to regain her composure she lifted the sheet to the line, dropping it like a curtain between them. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

Will didn't speak for a moment, concealed by the sheet. Elizabeth fumbled for the pegs at the hem of her shirt. As her injured hand twitched in pain, a peg flew from her, landing on the grass at her feet. In a flash, Will's hand was next to hers on the line, securing the sheet with the lost peg.

'Here, let me.'

Elizabeth didn't reply as Will peered around the sheet.

'Want a hand?' He asked cheerfully. 'Since you're somewhat at a disadvantage this morning.'

'Umm, ok,' she replied, throwing a mental thank you to her mother that this load only contained bed sheets and towels. 'If you really want to.'

Will bent down to retrieve a sheet.

'How was your mum when you got home?'

Elizabeth laughed as she secured the sheet with a second peg. 'Oh, she was great. Brought out the big Guilt Guns and I'm on washing duty from now till the next blue moon.'

Will frowned as he searched for the edge of his sheet. 'Blue moon?'

'Yeah, blue moon. Didn't you read Enid Blyton as a kid?'

Will chuckled as he lifted the sheet to the line. 'Clearly not as much as you. Should I assume that the next blue moon's a long way off?'

Elizabeth grinned as she grabbed a towel from the basket. 'Not as far off as you might think. Once Lydia's awake and Mum's convinced she's not dying – one of the crazier points of last night, by the way; Jane and I had to wrestle Mum to stop her from trying to give Lydia mouth to mouth. Very bizarre moment in my life. Anyway, when Lydia wakes up, I'm hoping I'll start looking a whole lot better in comparison.'

'How did Jane manage to escape punishment?'

'She didn't; she's got washing up duty. I think Mum's planning on using every possible utensil when cooking for the foreseeable future.'

'That sucks.' Will stooped to pick up another sheet.

Elizabeth laughed. 'Trust me; it could be a lot worse. It's when you get handed dusting that you know you're in trouble.'

'Why's that?'

'You know that whole white glove dust trick? Well Mum actually has white gloves and she will test in the most obscure places. She particularly like the top of door frames and behind cabinets; all the places you'd be looking at on a normal day.'

Will chuckled. 'Yeah, my Mum's the same, but with her it's windows. One way to get a workout!'

Elizabeth smiled. 'Hey – how's your sister this morning? Was she ok last night?'

Will smiled warmly, obviously touched she'd remembered. 'Yeah, she was fine; all the paranoia was all in my head. She said she had a great time catching up with old friends. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed them.'

'I'm glad to hear it; sounds like she deserves some fun.'

Will's hair fell forward as he bent towards the basket, rekindling Elizabeth's wondering from the night before about how he kept his hair so perfect. As he straightened, he automatically flicked his head, sending his hair back across his forehead, looking as soft and flawless as before. Elizabeth smiled to herself, blushing and hiding behind a sheet when Will spotted her looking.

Will pulled the towel in his hand to the line with a smile, and the pair continued to fill the line in comfortable silence, slowly moving away from the house.

As they neared the tree where the line was anchored, Elizabeth took another sheet, noticing the basket was almost empty. She glanced over at the house; they were far enough away that they shouldn't be overheard. She absentmindedly registered that from her side of the washing line, the sheets entirely shielded the house from view. She pegged the sheet in her hands up slowly, realising that if she was ever going to say anything to him, it had to be now.

'Look, I want to thank you for all your help last night. We wouldn't have …' she faltered, and took a steadying breath. 'I really don't want to think about what would've happened if you'd not been with us.'

Will chortled and Elizabeth glared at him. 'What's so funny? I'm serious!'

'Oh, no - I know you're being serious - and you're welcome; I'm just glad I was there to help.'

When Elizabeth's frown did not disappear, he rolled his eyes. 'I was laughing because ... well,' he hesitated. 'You've got a bit of a habit of being blunt.'

Elizabeth blanched, cheeks reddening. 'Have I?'

Will smiled again. 'Last night? You came to apologise for listening to George? I think the conversation went something like 'I'm sorry, I thought you were a jerk but it turns out you're alright'.'

'Hang on,' Elizabeth tapped her chin in thought. 'I don't remember saying you're alright...'

'Oi!' Will cried in mock-outrage, throwing the wet towel in his hand over her head. Elizabeth erupted into giggles as she fought her way out. 'Alright, alright, I surrender! And yes,' she added as Will pegged the towel up. 'I don't know if I've got a habit of being blunt, but in situations where there's a sorry or a thank you to be said, things tend to get done a bit quicker if you just say it.'

'Makes sense I guess.' Will replied easily.

'Anyway, thanks. I know we didn't get off to a great start so you really didn't have to -'

'What makes you think we didn't get off to a good start?' Will interjected, dropping his hands now the towel was secure and looking intently at Elizabeth.

'Well,' Elizabeth paused before embracing her new-found bluntness around this particular boy, and simply blurted it out. 'I behaved abominably to you! Let's count the ways, shall we?' She tucked the sheet she was holding under her arm and began counting on the fingers of her uninjured hand. 'I was rude; I believed a pack of lies from a stranger; I shouted at you; was rude _again_; dragged you into a horrible situation to help find Lydia - I've run out of fingers; shall I start on the other hand or have I made my point?'

Will laughed. 'Elizabeth, I'm hardly blameless!' Suddenly looking uncomfortable, he grabbed the sheet from under Elizabeth's arm, lifting it to the line, hiding himself from Elizabeth's view. 'You weren't far off the mark last night when you said I didn't want to talk to anyone,' he continued. 'I wasn't exactly Mr Cheerful. I'd been dragged there by Charlie to meet his Dream Girl; I didn't want to leave Georgiana alone; Caroline had been texting me all day, and I really wasn't looking forward to spending an evening in a room full of people desperate to know the latest gossip about what happened with me and George. All in all, it wasn't shaping up to be a great night. And then…' he finished pegging the sheet on the line and stepped back into view. 'I met you.'

Elizabeth was silent, absently trailing her fingers along the white sheet, smoothing out imaginary creases as she contemplated his words.

Will inhaled deeply, a small smile on his face as he continued. 'I met you and you argued with me. You threw your drink over me – you yelled at me! And then,' he chuckled, 'you apologised – terribly, I might add –'

'You're not painting a great picture of me right now, you know.' Elizabeth interjected, trying not to laugh.

'But,' Will continued, shooting Elizabeth a look that clearly said 'shut up', 'You were funny.' He continued, smiling as he looked down at the spare peg in his hands. 'I don't always find it easy to talk to people; but you,' his blue eyes were piercing as he looked at her. 'You're ... ridiculously easy to talk to. Asked me all questions I would normally hate to be asked, but,' he shrugged, 'I didn't mind it so much.'

Elizabeth stared at the sheet in front of her as she smoothed out invisible creases, unable to meet his gaze. Will cleared his throat, self-consciously.

'So.' Ducking under the line he stepped close, taking Elizabeth's uninjured hand and opening her palm, spreading out her five fingers. 'I'm glad I was there to help with Lydia. Don't think for a second I would rather have woken up this morning having done nothing.' He gently curled the first of her fingers back down into her palm. Elizabeth smiled wryly as she realised what he was doing. 'George can be persuasive when he wants to be; Lydia and Georgiana can both testify to that. I don't blame you for listening to him, especially since I'd given you no reason to give me the benefit of the doubt.' He curled down another finger, gently holding the digits down. 'You were quite right to shout at me. That's not an open pass to do it in future, mind; but I was mean to you and I probably deserved it.' He curled in her thumb. He frowned in concentration at the last two fingers. 'I can't remember what these were for -'

'I think they were for a double-dose of rudeness,' breathed Elizabeth, cursing her heart for pounding solidly as he smiled at her.

'Well,' Will replied, 'I think we're equal on the rudeness scale for the evening, so we can discount those.' He curled down the last of her fingers, covering her newly-made fist with his other hand.

'So… friends?'

'Hmmm,' Elizabeth tapped a finger against her lips in mock-thought. 'Not sure about that. How about … 'newly formed acquaintances'?'

He grinned, catching onto her game.

'Acquaintances?' he mused, leaning a little closer. 'Can't think of anything vaguer than that?' he quoted her words back at her, eyes sparkling. She laughed, tilting her head slightly as she playfully replied, 'Well I'm under some pressure right now; I might need you to check back in a minute.'

'Perhaps if I play my cards just right and some day I'll manage 'pal'.'

'Some pal you'll be; you'll be running back to Derbyshire to finish conquering the world in a few weeks.'

'Unless I stay.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened; she pressed her lips together nervously. 'Do you think you will?'

Will held her gaze for a moment. 'Talking to Georgie this morning has definitely made me realise how much I've missed home; missed my family; my friends. Maybe it's time to return to the nest. Who knows,' he added, raising a brow, 'I might even make some new friends.'

Elizabeth laughed. 'And I'm sure they'll be delightful, and never dream of throwing you straight into the path of totally unnecessary drama mere moments after meeting you.'

'Maybe,' Will considered, his voice low. 'But I imagine life wouldn't be half as interesting without friends like that.'

'Well, we wouldn't want you to be bored now, would we?' Elizabeth half whispered as Will leaned a little closer. She was intensely aware of him; how his bright blue eyes seemed somehow darker as they stared steadily into hers; the heat that seemed to be once more emanating from him, drawing her in. He raised a hand and gently brushed a few wayward strands of hair from her face, his fingers ghosting over her skin, sending tingles down to her toes. His breath brushed her cheek; her heart thumped almost painfully and she felt a little lightheaded as the tension between them intensified.

'Lizzie!'

Jane's voice rang across the garden, breaking the moment as Will and Elizabeth jumped apart, colour flooding both their faces. With a shy smile to Will, Elizabeth leaned between the sheets obscuring them from view.

'Here!'

Jane stepped from the house into the sunshine, towing a beaming Charlie by the hand. Shading her eyes from the sunshine with her free hand, she and Charlie made their way across the grass.

'Charlie turned on the charm with Mum and persuaded her that he needs help – oh! Hi Will!'

Jane slowly grinned in understanding as she looked from her twin to Will, taking in their red faces and general awkwardness in their private corner. 'I didn't know you were here.'

Will mumbled something about Charlie being easily distracted.

'Anyway,' Jane continued brightly, 'Charlie's explained to Mum that Will's got a lot of unpacking to do today, and Charlie's promised to help him clean and set up his furniture and whatnot since Will's staying with him, and they could really do with an extra couple of hands to get things done, and she's agreed to let us go and help out.'

Elizabeth was confused. 'I thought you were staying with Georgie?'

Will frowned slightly at Charlie, clearly suspicious. 'I am,' he replied, slowly. 'And I've only got one suitcase and it's already unpacked.'

Charlie grinned. 'I know, but I figured that on the way to your house, we could get rather unfortunately lost and perhaps end up walking round the lake for a while, particularly in the area of the ice cream stand.'

Elizabeth looked at Jane, shocked. 'And you knew about this?'

Jane nodded, still grinning.

Elizabeth blinked. 'Are you seriously telling me that you, Jane Bennet, ray of sunshine, lover of light and truth, have willingly engaged in conspiracy and fibbery?'

Jane beamed. 'Yep.'

Elizabeth solemnly placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. 'I've never been prouder of you.'

Charlie laughed.

'But Mum's not an idiot; she'll think on it for five minutes, realise she's been had and we'll be dusting for the rest of our lives.'

'So let's not be here in five minutes.' Jane grinned, blushing slightly at her own confidence.

Elizabeth laughed incredulously. 'You,' she declared, pointing at Charlie, 'are a bad influence! What did you do to my twin?'

Charlie raised his hands in surrender.

'It seems to me,' cut in Will, 'that there's really only one thing we can do.'

'What's that?'

Elizabeth felt soft fingers graze her palm. She watched as Will gently but deliberately entwined his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him, as he leant closer.

'Run.'

Squeezing her hand, a huge grin on his face, Will pulled Elizabeth across the garden, abandoning the now-empty washing basket on the green grass, leaping over the step at the back door, Jane and Charlie in close pursuit. Barrelling through the kitchen, laughing, Elizabeth yelled out a farewell to her mother who peered through the door to the front room to see what the noise was all about. As they passed the stairs, they cried a goodbye to a groggy-looking Lydia descending in her pyjamas. Jumping through the open front door into the bright sunshine once more, leaving behind Lydia's shrieks about _Will_ _Darcy_ seeing her in her pyjamas and her mother's scolding, the pair threw themselves into the back of Charlie's car waiting on the drive. The four erupted into laughter as the doors slammed shut, poorly imitating the squeal of tyres on tarmac as Charlie carefully backed onto the road, their happy voices echoing around all the way down the street.

- FIN -

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading until the very end! This is the longest story I've ever written and it would mean a lot to me if you'd share your thoughts!

A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review; each and every one has encouraged me to post the next chapter. I couldn't have finished this without you.

tinydisk


End file.
